Crueles intenciones
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Mikhail Arbatov no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por el hermoso dragón cabeza de Baishe desde el primer momento en que le conoció, estará dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa con el propósito de tenerlo entre sus brazos... (Traducción).
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!

Como ya había mencionado, estaré migrando a este sitio las traducciones que he realizado. Esta fue la primera traducción en la que me embarqué —y que compartí—, y el fic es uno de mis favoritos, así que espero que lo disfruten (quienes aún no lo han leído).

 **Disclaimer:** La historia, al igual que los personajes, no me pertenece. Viewfinder pertenece a Yamane Ayano y esta historia, que es una traducción, pertenece a **Faye C ****(kajornwan)** , quien muy amablemente me ha dado su aprobación.

 **Nombre del original:** **Cruel intentions** by **Faye C**. (Lo pueden encontrar aquí).

 **Portada** : Créditos de la imagen de portada para Faye C :3

* * *

 **Crueles intenciones**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Fei Long observó el celular negro vibrar en su mano. Su ceja se levantó ligeramente al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Arbatov.

Dudó un poco antes de contestar la llamada. Bueno, ¿por qué no tener un poco de entretenimiento después de un día tan largo?

—¿Qué quieres? —habló Fei en ruso, algo que normalmente no haría ya que el hombre en la línea podía perfectamente hablar cantonés. Aunque el jefe de Baishe hablaba fluido más de cinco idiomas, nunca se tomaba la molestia de hablar en otro idioma que no fuera cantonés a menos de que no tuviera otra opción. Después de todo, un hombre en su posición nunca debía de tratar de impresionar a nadie. Pero hoy estaba de humor para bromear.

—¡Me has contestado! me siento halagado. —El joven mafioso ruso parecía realmente impresionado.

—¿Cómo podría seguir evitando tus llamadas? —Fei Long sabía que estaba siendo un poco arrogante, pero esta era en realidad la parte «divertida» de su relación con Mikhail, volvía sin importar cuántas veces le lanzara este tipo de comentarios.

Mikhail no pudo evitar sonreír. Era «tan Fei Long» ser brutalmente franco.

—Debo haber elegido el momento adecuado para llamar hoy, ¿cierto? ¿Qué podría ser lo que te tiene de tan buen humor? —respondió Mikhail con una voz como de costumbre tranquila y jovial. Ya se había acostumbrado a las palabras hirientes de Fei long. Esto solo hacía al hombre mucho más exquisito.

—Puedo colgar ahora mismo para poner fin a tu curiosidad.

Mikhail rio ligeramente. Fei Long había decidido contestar la llamada por una razón, lo que significaba que no colgaría hasta escuchar lo que Mikhail tenía por decirle.

—Ten piedad, cariño. Solo te estoy proponiendo una inofensiva cena al calor de las velas, no matrimonio.

—Ya deberías saber mi respuesta —suspiró Fei Long. El hombre había estado insistiendo con invitaciones a cenar por meses. Nunca había aceptado ninguna de ellas, no a menos de que fueran cenas de negocios con otros invitados, además.

—No tendrías por qué haber contestado el teléfono si ibas a decir que no.

—Tal vez no.

Incluso entonces Mikhail no creía lo que escuchaba, pero hacer preguntas solo le daría a la princesa altiva la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Al igual que en los negocios, sabía que era el momento de concluir la conversación. Después de todo, que su alteza real llegara a aceptar cualquier cosa que le propusiera era más difícil que contrabandear drogas en un cuartel de policía.

—Te recojo a las siete. Vestido formal.

¿Recogerlo? ¿Acaso Mikhail pensaba que él era la reina del baile de graduación?

—Nunca dije que necesitara que me recojas.

—No, pero hoy no me siento de humor como para que me dejes plantado. —Prefería ir a recoger a Fei a Baishe que correr el riesgo de que una vez más lo dejara esperando en otro restaurante.

—Eso sucede cuando haces suposiciones erróneas. Nunca dije que estaría ahí.

Esto era parcialmente cierto. Pero tampoco le había dicho que no en las otras ocasiones.

—Bueno, esta vez tampoco has dicho que sí exactamente.

Fei Long rio entre dientes.

—Estaré ahí. Te doy mi palabra. Solo dime dónde.

—De hecho, ¿no piensas que sería bastante ingenuo si creyera una sola palabra de un hombre que miente para ganarse la vida? —Mikhail sabía que una vez que Fei Long tomaba una decisión no había forma de presionarlo. Pero aun así no perdía nada con intentarlo, además le hubiera encantado ver al Hermoso Fei Long sentado en su Lamborghini rojo con él al volante. ¿No sería eso un verdadero espectáculo?

—No tientes tu suerte, Mikhail Arbatov. Tienes una hora para decirme dónde o te puedes olvidar de la cena. Es tu decisión. —Fei Long sonrió en voz baja mientras terminaba la conversación. La única forma de que Mikhail lo tuviera en su juego sería con él siendo el único al control.

 **~O~**

Mikhail hizo girar la delicada copa de vino en su mano. «Finalmente, una cita con la reina de hielo», pensó. Tenía la firme sensación de que su alteza real lo complacería con su presencia esta noche, después de esperarle infinidad de veces. Tendría que haber considerado muy seriamente el haber sido plantado por Fei Long, o por cualquier persona en este asunto. Un hombre en su posición nunca debía soportar algo así. Pero era Liu Fei Long. Nadie en el mundo podía tener una combinación tan perfecta de belleza, orgullo, inteligencia y fuerza como Fei. Ese rostro irrealmente hermoso tenía el poder de robar el corazón de cualquier espectador, incluyéndose él mismo. Mikhail nunca había deseado a nadie tanto y nunca había fracasado al conseguir algo que quería tantas veces.

Hacía poco más de seis meses que había conocido al joven líder de Baishe en una boda celebrada por una poderosa familia china con la que Fei Long y él estaban trabajando. Liu Fei Long, el reconocido líder de la organización criminal más grande de Hong Kong, era alguien que no se olvidaba fácilmente. En una sala llena de invitados distinguidos en trajes de diseñador y vestidos de alfombra roja, Fei Long apareció con confianza sin igual en su impresionante changshan* plateado, haciendo que todos los demás invitados parecieran normales y fuera de lugar. Mikhail casi pudo jurar que el fino cabello negro que caía hasta su cintura era seda pura. ¿Cómo era posible tal profunda belleza en un hombre? Ese rostro perfecto hizo incluso a la mujer más hermosa en la habitación sentirse fea. Aquel alto y elegante cuerpo se deslizaba a través de la habitación con la gracia de una bailarina, mientras su presencia irradiaba increíble inteligencia y absoluta supremacía. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en Fei, Mikhail juró que haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo suyo. Y había estado tratando en vano, hasta este día.

Aunque estaba de espaldas a la puerta del carísimo restaurante francés, la llegada de Fei Long nunca podía pasar inadvertida. La presencia del hombre exigía la atención de cada par de ojos en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar en el cual eligiera entrar; razón por la cual Mikhail no se sorprendió siquiera un poco cuando se sentó en la mesa sin anunciarse. Tan pronto como la habitación quedó en silencio y todos los ojos parecieron mirar en la misma dirección, supo que Fei Long había llegado.

—Estaba empezando a creer que ibas a volver al viejo hábito de dejarme plantado —se quejó Mikhail sin levantar la vista.

—Oh, tenme un poco de fe, ¿sí? —Fei Long sonrío sarcásticamente mientras golpeaba su dedo en la copa de vino vacía como un gesto para que fuera llenada.

Mikhail finalmente levantó sus ojos hacia el hombre sentado frente a la pequeña mesa. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el rostro familiar de sus sueños. El elegante líder de la Triada de Hong Kong vestía uno de sus elegantes trajes de seda hechos a la medida sobre una camisa blanca hecha de tela transparente que revelaba el rosa de su piel sin defectos lo suficiente como para dejar a Mikhail imaginando el resto con un deseo ardiente. No importaba cuántas veces se hubieran reunido, Fei Long nunca dejaba de quitarle el aliento. El hombre sabía exactamente cómo utilizar lo que tenía para manipular a la gente. E indudablemente tenía el mejor activo para la tarea.

—¿Estás seguro de querer emborracharte junto a mí? —Fue más una sugerencia que una pregunta. Había escuchado de la baja tolerancia al alcohol de Fei. Aunque a Mikhail esto realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Tal vez estoy siendo amable. —Burlarse de Mikhail era verdaderamente uno de los mayores placeres de la vida.

—O cruel. Conozco el placer que experimentas enloqueciéndome, entre otras cosas.

Quizá Mikhail realmente lo conocía un poco. Después de todo, no podía negar que encontraba muy divertido ver lo que el joven mafioso ruso estaba dispuesto a hacer por tenerlo donde quería. Era un juego de ingenio que disfrutaba.

El silencio de Fei solo confirmó la verdad en las palabras de Mikhail. El hombre era un auténtico bastardo arrogante con cara de ángel. Sin embargo, esta sin duda era una parte de lo que hacía a Fei Long tan condenadamente atractivo.

—Me he tomado la libertad de ordenar por ti. Espero que no te moleste.

Fei se reclino es su silla, tamborileando sus elegantes dedos en el lino blanco.

—En ese caso veremos si realmente conoces mi gusto en los alimentos.

—Tu gusto en los alimentos fue fácil. Tu gusto en la cama aún tengo que aprenderlo. —El ruso le hizo un pequeño guiño.

Por un momento, Mikhail vio una flama elevarse en los ojos de Fei Long. El hombre ya era hermoso con su habitual expresión ilegible, pero era impresionante, más allá de cualquier creencia, con esos reflejos terribles que amenazaban con matar a quien se atreviera a molestarlo. Indudablemente, Dios tenía una manera de torturar a sus súbditos pecadores. Tentarlo con una criatura tan increíblemente gloriosa como Fei Long solo para negarle el permiso de tocarlo, era como el infierno por castigo.

—¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió pensar que quizá ese día nunca llegue? —Fei Long respiró profundamente antes de que Mikhail respondiera a su pregunta. Ya no era un niño para perder los estribos por algo como esto.

Mikhail le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oh, no sé nada de eso. Hace unos meses estabas evitando mis llamadas. Ahora estás teniendo una cena romántica conmigo. En unos cuántos meses probablemente estaremos en mi cama teniendo la mejor revolcada del siglo.

—No estarías sentado aquí, ahora, si creyeras que sería tan fácil. —Fei Long sonrió adrede, haciendo todo lo posible por no sacar su arma y pegarle un tiro a esa rubia y rizada cabeza enfrente suyo. Matar a alguien tan importante pondría en riesgo a Baishe. Por ahora solo tenía que seguir jugando su juego.

Mikhail rio ligeramente ante su perspicacia. Fei Long estaba lejos de ser ingenuo y ciertamente conocía su valor. Más que eso, sabía que a Mikhail le encantaba ser desafiado. Una flor tan rara y exótica como Fei Long no sería tan preciosa si hubiera sido fácil de arrancar.

—Si estás lo suficientemente desesperado como para dejar que cualquier chico guapo caliente tu cama por estos días, entonces no es algo realmente imposible para mí, ¿no crees? —Estaba tentando su suerte, pero no temía a la ira de Fei Long.

Para su sorpresa, Fei Long empezó a reír en voz alta. Algo que Mikhail nunca antes había visto.

—¿ _Quieres_ ser mi juguete sexual? Me decepcionas, Mikhail Arbatov.

—¿Juguete sexual? Oh, puedo ser mucho más que eso, amor. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. —Miró directamente a los ojos de Fei Long sin sonreír. Lo estaba diciendo en serio—. Pero si así es como quieres llamarlo, entonces sí, no me importaría. _Voy_ a tenerte en cualquier circunstancia, Fei Long. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Fei Long se tomó su tiempo para calcular su respuesta.

—¿En realidad piensas que voy a aceptar tu oferta?

—Tal vez.

—¿Y deshacerme de un entretenimiento que disfruto tan genuinamente?

Mikhail sabía desde hacía tiempo que Fei Long estaba jugando con él. Burlándose lo suficiente como para mantenerlo ahí, pero ni una sola vez había quedado lo suficientemente cerca como para poder llegar a alcanzarlo.

—Sé que experimentas un placer sádico al torturarme, Fei Long. Pero recuerda que este entretenimiento tan particular soy yo quien realmente quiere dártetelo. —Mikhail hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de vino—. O quitártelo de la misma manera. Si no empiezas a darme algo pronto en verdad tendré que considerar darte el beso de despedida. Todo hombre tiene sus límites, ¿sabes?

Fei Long rio entre dientes.

—Placer sádico, ¿eh? Yo no soy el único con crueles intenciones aquí, ¿cierto, Mikhail? En toda tu vida nunca te ha sido negado lo que has querido. Ahora soy yo la única cosa que simplemente no puedes conseguir sin importar lo que hagas. En el momento en que ceda ante ti, te encontrarás en un avión de regreso a Moscú para siempre. Y, ¿quién va a entretenerme después?

—Así que básicamente tienes miedo de que te folle y después salga corriendo, ¿es eso?

—Básicamente, estoy diciendo que aún estoy disfrutando esto enormemente. Por lo tanto, no, no vas a tener sexo esta noche o en un futuro cercano. No conmigo, de todos modos. —Fei Long se inclinó de nuevo en su silla, bebiendo en silencio su segunda copa de vino. Nunca más volvería a permitir que alguien jugara con él. Una vez fue más que suficiente. Y casi le cuesta la vida.

Mikhail miró a aquellos hermosos ojos y vio mucho más de lo que sus frías palabras daban a entender. Estaba seguro de que había mucho más para él que su frialdad. Nunca antes había llegado a enamorarse tan profundamente por un bastardo arrogante con cara bonita. Fei Long era complicado, sofisticado y una contradicción andante. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el líder de una organización letal que asesinaba y mentía para ganarse la vida le gustara leer, pasar su tiempo libre en las galerías de arte y además atesorara su jardín por encima de todo? Bajo la fría y cruel máscara que llevaba habían poderosas emociones enterradas muy dentro, en el fondo de su ser. Mikhail se preguntaba qué era lo que había visto en esos ojos por un segundo. ¿Ira? ¿Odio? ¿O incluso tristeza? ¿O era todo aquello junto? Tenía que averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan orgulloso como tú tenga tan baja autoestima?

Fei Long levantó su ceja un poco ante la pregunta que nunca esperó escuchar en su vida.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Pensar que lo único que quiero de ti es sexo. Que simplemente me alejaré cuando lo haya conseguido. Parece como si creyeras que no mereces algo mejor que eso.

Fei Long estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Nunca había visto las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Tal vez la razón por la cual no se atrevía a confiar en nadie era porque sentía que no merecía ser amado. Ser un hijo adoptado y tener a alguien como su hermano constantemente recordándoselo debía haber dejado una cicatriz. Esa era la razón por la cual había necesitado tanto la aprobación y el amor de su padre. No se sentía amado y si su familia no lo quería, entonces, ¿quién lo haría? La traición de Asami únicamente le había confirmado esa realidad. Todo había surgido a partir de su propia inseguridad, de la cual nunca se había dado cuenta. Por alguna razón, Mikhail había visto en su interior.

Su falta de respuesta era inusual, pero la expresión de su rostro hizo doler el corazón de Mikhail. Fei Long parecía como si quisiera llorar. El hombre estaba profundamente turbado. Algo terrible debió haberle pasado para hacer que alguien tan fuerte como Fei Long se tuviera en tan baja estima. En ese momento, Mikhail tuvo unas ganas inmensas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo con un beso interminable, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para algo como eso. Fei Long necesitaba saber que era de confianza o nunca lo dejaría acercarse lo suficiente. Esto sin duda iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había contemplado. No estaba jugando. No sería solo cuestión de tiempo. Fei Long tenía problemas de inseguridad; problemas que probablemente eran lo suficientemente graves como para hacerlo esconder detrás de una pared de ladrillos.

—Sabes, no es que no fantaseé con tener sexo contigo, esa es una de las razones por las cuales te persigo. No hay una sola persona en esta sala que no quiera follarte, Fei Long. —Hizo una pausa para estudiar la reacción de Fei. La expresión de su rostro no cambió. Fei Long le devolvió la mirada sin rastro de vergüenza en su rostro. Ya había escuchado estas palabras una y mil veces de casi todo el mundo—. Si eso fuera lo único que quisiera de ti podría haberte tomado por la fuerza. No es tan difícil con mi poder. Tú, más que nadie ya deberías saberlo.

—Por supuesto, pero entonces ya estarías muerto, no es tan difícil con MI poder. —Fei Long se burló del comentario insultante.

Con alguien como Fei Long esto probablemente era cierto. Hubiera desatado una guerra mortal entre Baishe y la familia Arbatov si lo hubiera hecho. Pero esto no fue lo que detuvo a Mikhail.

—Mi punto es que un hombre como yo reconoce un tesoro cuando lo ve. Tu atractivo sexual es solo una pequeña parte de lo que te hace invaluable para mí. Así que no, no estoy aquí para follarte una vez y después largarme.

Lo decía en serio. Fei debía saber que se necesitaría más que su cuerpo perfecto para satisfacerlo. Quería ser dueño de este hermoso dragón. Quería ver a Fei con su orgullo rendirse completamente ante él.

—Además, aunque fuera solo sexo, con ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo, una vez jamás sería suficiente —añadió Mikhail.

Fei seguía escuchándolo en silencio. Si lo que Mikhail decía era verdad o no, en todo caso le halagaba. Esos ojos azules no parecían estar ocultando algo. Tal vez era buena idea continuar con el juego un poco más y ver lo que tenía por ofrecerle.

Mientras deliberaba sobre lo que debía hacer con la promesa del ruso de cabellos dorados por invadir su vida, el camarero llevó la comida a la mesa.

—Ah, aquí estamos. Debes estar hambriento. Especialmente después de una larga y miserable reunión sobre las escrituras del casino.

El comentario sorprendió a Fei Long. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para conseguir información tan detallada? Información que solo las personas de su círculo de confianza debían saber.

—Y, ¿cómo lo sabes? —habló Fei, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo y compuesto.

—Es mi deber saber todo lo que haces, amor. Incluso sé la hora en que tomas tu ducha y que duermes desnudo, entre otras cosas por supuesto. —Mikhail le dedicó una sonrisa astuta. Ya era hora de aligerar la conversación.

—Oh, por favor, en verdad estás arruinando mi apetito. —Fei Long rodó los ojos. Definitivamente iba a descubrir quien era ese topo y acabar con toda su familia. Le inquietaba pensar qué otras cosas Mikhail había descubierto.

—Este es apenas el primer plato, cariño. Todavía tenemos un largo camino por delante.

Los ojos de Fei Long se abrieron con incredulidad.

—Por favor, dime que esta NO es una cena de nueve platos.

Mikhail no podía dejar de disfrutar la expresión del rostro de Fei Long al enterarse de sus planes. Se había asegurado completamente de que esta fuera una larga noche.

—¿Te das cuenta lo difícil que es conseguir un chef de tres estrellas Michelin con tan poco tiempo de anticipación? Al menos podría hacer que valga la pena el dinero invertido. Tal vez si no me hubieras dejado esperando tantas veces no hubiera tenido mis dudas —le reprochó Mikhail.

Era difícil imaginar el precio que Mikhail había pagado por todo esto. Pero era tan propio de él exagerar todo. Siempre que se presentaba una excusa para enviarle un regalo, Mikhail se aseguraba de que Fei lo recordara. ¿Y cómo no iba recordarlo? El hombre le había enviado un jardín completo en lugar de un ramo de flores. El mes pasado había tenido que rediseñar el sistema de seguridad de su estudio para proteger una obra maestra de Monet* que Mikhail decidió enviarle como regalo. Conociéndolo, su regalo de cumpleaños para el próximo año bien podría ser una exótica isla en las Bahamas equipada con villas de lujo y un camión de empleados a su servicio, y esto no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo.

—Te gusta gastar tu dinero, ¿no?

—¿Gustarme? Estoy obsesionado con ello. ¿Qué sentido tiene ser inmensamente rico y no gastarlo como un loco? Solo vives una vez, cariño. Tú también deberías considerarlo.

Sus ojos azules brillaban mientras hablaba. Fei Long no pudo negar que había algo único en ese rubio ruso de ojos azules. Mikhail era increíblemente seguro, extremadamente franco y excepcionalmente inteligente. Era un hombre que sabía exactamente lo que quería y nunca dudaba en hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Fei siempre lo había respetado por ello.

Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Fei. Sonriendo realmente. Aunque solo fue por una simple fracción de segundo, muy débilmente, fue suficiente para que sintiera mariposas en su estómago.

—Ahora mismo pagaría un millón de dólares por ver esa sonrisa una vez más.

—Diez. —Fei estaba de humor para negociar.

Mikhail sonrió.

—Cariño, por diez millones tendría que llevarte a casa conmigo.

Fei se burló de su ridícula oferta.

—ESA sería una cantidad que no podrías permitirte.

Mikhail miró a Fei Long a los ojos mientras calculaba su respuesta. Después sacó su chequera, arrancó un cheque y lo firmó.

—Aquí está, un cheque en blanco a mi cuenta de negocios. Tú sabes lo que valgo. Pruébame —habló y con una palmada dejó el cheque sobre la mesa justo en medio de los dos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Sabía que Mikhail no era un tipo ordinario. Pero Fei nunca había imaginado que estuviera tan loco. ¿Un cheque en blanco a su cuenta de negocios? Podría dejarlo en bancarrota durante la noche.

—¿Sobre meterte en mi cama? Siempre.

Fei lo escuchó con asombro. Pero la expresión de su rosto mostraba que lo decía en serio.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

—Me lo dicen a menudo. Así que, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ¿Sí o no? —Los ojos de Mikhail exigían una respuesta.

«Esto podría ser interesante», pensó Fei Long. Con ese solo cheque tendría el poder para destruir a Mikhail Arbatov. Podría usarlo para presionarlo y lograr que hiciera lo que quisiera. O podría utilizarlo para ampliar su propio poder. Pero tomar esa cantidad de dinero a cambio de sexo lo convertiría en una puta. Sin duda la puta más cara del mundo, pero sería una puta al fin y al cabo. Tendría que haberse sentido gravemente ofendido, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo estaba. Mikhail ciertamente tenía una extraña manera de manejar a las personas.

Fei Long sabía desde el principio lo que esto realmente significaba. Ese bastardo astuto lo estaba probando, viendo si realmente valía la pena. Bajo esas circunstancias debía rechazar la oferta sin dudarlo, pero entonces el juego terminaría muy rápido, y estaba divirtiéndose demasiado. Estaba empezando a disfrutar de su compañía. Mikhail era alguien que podía mantener su interés y desafiarlo al mismo tiempo, era un adversario digno, de hecho.

—¿Cuál es la prisa, Mikhail? —Sonrió astutamente antes de remedar las palabras exactas de Mikhail, con acento ruso y todo—. Es solo el primer plato, cariño. Todavía tenemos un LARGO camino por delante.

 **~O~**

Plato tras plato y el cheque continuaba en medio de los dos, sin tocar. Ambos trataron de ignorar que allí estaba y fingían hablar de otras cosas; pero de vez en cuando lanzaban una mirada sobre él y sentían la tensión que crecía acelerando sus corazones por minuto.

Mikhail sabía que era poco probable que Fei Long aceptara el cheque, sin embargo, el hecho de que no se hubiera negado lo excitaba y estaba volviéndolo loco.

Fei estaba deliberando si debía poner fin a la noche dejando a Mikhail desesperado y con ganas de más o si debía recoger el cheque y descubrir de lo que el hombre estaba hecho. Después de todo, no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería tener sexo con este astuto ruso de ojos azules, esta curiosidad se debía quizás a la tensión en la mesa que ya alcanzaba la emoción de todo el sexo excitante que había experimentado en su vida. Tener sexo con chicos guapos era divertido, pero tener sexo con un atractivo, igualmente poderoso, mafioso ruso rubio de ojos azules podría llegar a ser una experiencia única, incluso para recordar.

Finalmente, el último plato estuvo sobre la mesa. Mikhail estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha decidido la princesa?

Fei Long simplemente guardó silencio, como si el asunto no fuera importante.

—Todavía estoy esperando mi café.

Mikhail hubiera agarrado y apretado aquel elegante cuello hasta quitarle la vida de no ser por el deseo ardiente en su pecho. Ya había perdido la paciencia y decidió tomar el cheque y dejarlo todo, pero la mano de Fei se lo arrebató antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

—Me lo quedaré. —Sonrió maliciosamente agitando el cheque en su mano—. Ahora, ¿podemos tomar un café?

* * *

*Changshan: Traje típico de la China.

*Monet: Pintor francés.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **FayeC** (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—Aquí estamos —anunció Mikhail mientras la puerta del elevador se abría en un lujoso penthouse en uno de los mejores rascacielos del distrito central de Hong Kong.

Fei Long no podía entender la razón por la cual se había dejado llevar hasta allí en primer lugar, o por qué había sentido la necesidad de recoger el cheque en blanco. Tal vez había sido el vino, tal vez solo necesitaba estar con alguien esta noche, o tal vez simplemente había estado esperando una excusa para darse una nueva oportunidad y volver a confiar en alguien, y justo en ese momento el cheque había aterrizado sobre su regazo. En realidad no le importaba el porqué de todos modos, ya no, no esta noche. En ese momento en particular había decidido tomar el control.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu apartamento de soltero? —bromeó Fei Long. Por la decoración no podía ser de otra manera. El bar elegante y repleto de bebidas estaba situado en donde debería de estar la cocina, mientras que la ausencia de la mesa del comedor daba espacio para una espléndida sala de estar con vista a una piscina bastante grande bajo su balcón, el cual además era increíblemente espacioso. El lugar había sido hecho especialmente para fiestas privadas y todo lo que el joven de la mafia rusa quisiera para entretenerse.

—Más o menos. ¿Te gusta? —respondió Mikhail mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

Fei Long no contestó. Se quitó su propia chaqueta y la puso en uno de los sofás antes de caminar hacia el balcón. La vista era similar a la de su cuarto privado en Baishe, pero el lugar se sentía muy diferente al suyo. Todo, desde los muebles de cuero con marcos de acero, hasta el brillante suelo de mármol, todo era extrañamente seductor.

—Vives muy bien. —Sintió la necesidad de elogiarlo.

—Gracias —respondió Mikhail sin mirar. Estaba apretando algo en su control remoto universal que encendió los focos azules en el fondo de la piscina, iluminándola para que coincidiera perfectamente con el cielo nocturno. Fei Long no podía dejar de admirar el espléndido trabajo que se había realizado con la iluminación de este lugar. Y la distribución estratégica de varios altavoces de alta calidad escondidos fuera y dentro de la habitación llenó el espacio con melodías muy suaves y agradables que podían hacer fácilmente que cualquier persona cayera desmayada a sus pies.

Era Ella Flitzgerald* cantando Moonlight becomes to you.*

Fei Long no pudo evitar reír en voz baja.

—¿TÚ escuchas estas cosas? —Le encantaba el jazz, pero ¿a Mikhail Arbatov? ¿El mafioso ruso en trajes blancos que conducía un Lamborghini rojo escuchaba jazz?

En ese momento Mikhail estaba de pie justo detrás de él, respirando pesadamente en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Tal vez lo puse estratégicamente para seducirte, porque sé que te gusta el jazz. —Hizo una mueca a Fei Long, quien pareció muy frustrado por su respuesta y luego lo admitió—. No, en realidad disfruto estas cosas y tengo toda la colección de sus discos escondida bajo mi cama. Es increíble, lo sé. No se lo digas a nadie. Es un poco vergonzoso para mi imagen.

Fei no creía lo que sus oídos escucharon cuando oyó tal confesión de labios del supuesto demonio de la mafia rusa. Pero sabía que Mikhail no estaba mintiendo. La expresión de su rostro mostraba una apreciación genuina por aquel dulce sonido. Más que eso, parecía estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida.

—Ahora me pregunto qué otras cosas vergonzosas esconde la mafia rusa bajo su cama. —Fei rio.

—¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? —le susurró.

Fei Long sintió la mano de Mikhail acariciando su cabello. El toque era extrañamente confortable. Mikhail se tomó su tiempo y gentilmente acarició las finas hebras de color azabache que se asemejaban a la más fina seda que jamás hubiera tocado. El olor familiar que siempre había deseado llegó a su nariz, era una mezcla perfecta de almizcle y algo exótico, misteriosas esencias asiáticas que aún no lograba descubrir. Eso, combinado con el dulce aroma único de ese hombre que podía conducirlo incluso a la locura. Quería besar la piel sin defectos escondida bajo esa ropa y devorar ese hermoso olor hasta saciarse. Necesitaba sentir la suavidad de la piel de Fei Long en sus manos hasta poder recordar y plasmar en su memoria cada centímetro del hermoso cuerpo delante de él. La mano de Mikhail temblaba mientras retiraba los hilos de seda que caían por el rostro de Fei y le susurraba al oído:

—Eres mortalmente hermoso, ¿lo sabías?

Fei Long volteó lentamente para mirar al hombre que estaba detrás de él. Mikhail estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y más rápida a medida que se acercaba a las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas de Fei, antes de plantar un beso en sus labios. Fue un beso corto, renuente al principio, que evolucionó en algo totalmente diferente. Mikhail ahora se estaba presionando fuertemente sobre esos labios suaves y jugosos que se separaron lentamente para que pudiera devorar por completo el sabor en su boca. Era el dulce sabor de la perfección, el sabor de Liu Fei Long. Este hombre era sin lugar a dudas la más grande creación de Dios, y por primera vez en su vida, Mikhail fue bendecido con un anticipo del cielo.

Fei podía sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas mientras se le ofrecía tal loco y apasionado beso. Los labios de Mikhail estaban ardiendo de deseo tan fuertemente que no podía resistirse. Aunque esas fuertes manos enlazadas en su cabello no iban a soltarlo de todos modos. El pensamiento de alguien deseándolo de esta forma lo hizo vulnerable al tacto. Era la primera vez que dejaba que Mikhail lo besara, sin embargo se sintió extrañamente familiar. De alguna manera recordó ese sentimiento. Alguien, en algún lugar, le había besado de manera similar.

Y entonces, lo golpeó. Duro.

—¡No! —Dejó escapar un grito doloroso, tratando de aflojarse desesperadamente del abrazo. Pero Mikhail solo lo apretaba contra su cuerpo más cerca y más fuerte—. ¡No! —Con un empuje poderoso fue capaz de liberarse.

Fei Long en shock se tapó la boca con su mano, su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo tan estúpido? No esto. ¡No de nuevo!

—¿Fei? —jadeó Mikhail mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. No entendió lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Fei Long. Era una mirada de horror. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que alguien cercano a él había muerto—. ¿Fei Long? —Trató de alcanzar el brazo de Fei, solo para ver su mano apartada de un golpe sin vacilación.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Fei Long sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida tan rápido como sus torpes pasos se lo permitieron.

—¡Tenemos un trato! —Mikhail se mordió los labios al darse cuenta de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar en voz alta. A pesar de que estaba desesperado por el deseo que sentía, nunca debió haber sacado el tema. Fue algo imperdonable.

—¡Imperdonable! —Esa fue la expresión exacta de Fei cuando rompió el cheque en pedazos y los tiró en el rostro de Mikhail—. ¡Yo NO soy tu puta!

Mikhail no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Esas palabras le desgarraron el corazón. Estaba tan cerca. Hace unos minutos, Fei estaba entre sus brazos, dispuesto a entregarse. Algo salió mal, algo y no era él. Alguien le había hecho algo a Fei.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Mikhail con un tono que le aseguraba a Fei que estaba decidido a averiguar la verdad. Esto lo hizo detener pero no le hizo dar la vuelta—. ¿A quién te recuerdo en estos momentos?

En su búsqueda tratando de alcanzar a Fei Long, Mikhail había desenterrado todo lo que debía saber sobre el hombre y se había asegurado de recordar a todos aquellos que pudieron haber sido su competencia. Pero para su conocimiento, Fei nunca había estado involucrado en una relación seria con alguien desde que había salido de la cárcel. ¿O fue antes de eso? ¿Pasó algo hace más de siete años que hubiese atormentado a Fei Long hasta el día de hoy? Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos. Algo ocurrió hace siete años. Su padre fue asesinado. Fei fue baleado. Había un hombre involucrado. Un japonés.

—¿Asami Ryuichi? —Por alguna razón, Mikhail estaba seguro de que tenía el nombre correcto. Fei Long lo confirmó con el arma en su mano y la furia en sus ojos.

—¡No te atrevas a pronunciar ese nombre delante de mí! —El arma estaba dirigida directamente a él, su portador listo para apretar el gatillo.

Mikhail se acercó a él con mortal determinación. Fei Long podía pegarle un tiro por lo que a él respectaba, pero no iba a dejarlo ir. No esta noche. No así.

Se detuvo justo en frente de Fei, su amplio pecho presionado contra el cañón del arma.

—Dispárame si debes. —Deslizó su mano sobre el delicado rostro de Fei Long—. Pero no hay nadie más que pueda hacerte olvidar. —Su otra mano empujó el arma lentamente a medida que envolvía su mano alrededor de la cintura de Fei y lo acercaba a su cuerpo—. Déjame ayudarte.

Fei Long estaba de pie, inmóvil como una muñeca de porcelana mientras Mikhail lo besaba de nuevo. Solo que esta vez su cabeza le daba vueltas. Por mucho que quisiera resistirse, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el tacto. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba, alguien que le ayudara a olvidar. Alguien que pudiera sustituir esos recuerdos con unos mejores. No luchó mientras Mikhail lo llevó al dormitorio en sus brazos y lo puso suavemente en la cama cubierta con finas sábanas de algodón egipcio. Sintió las manos del rubio acariciando su cabello, apartándolo de su rostro mientras él cerraba los ojos. Mikhail plantó un firme beso en su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de la blanca camisa de Fei. La sensación de sus labios deslizándose por su pecho le hizo temblar. La suavidad de su lengua mientras se envolvía alrededor de sus pezones le hizo gritar de puro placer. Nunca había sido tocado de esta manera. No con esta misma intensidad.

Los latidos del corazón de Mikhail corrían intensamente mientras miraba el hermoso cuerpo frente a él. Fei Long era una visión. Ese hermoso rostro retorciéndose de éxtasis, enterrado detrás de los hilos de seda de su cabello dispersos por todo su rostro y pecho. Su elegante cuerpo que parecía frágil con sus ropas puestas estaba cubierto de forma inesperada con firmes y refinados músculos por todo su entrenamiento, y parecía una escultura griega del mismísimo dios Apolo. Todo esto, cubierto con una piel increíblemente suave, lo abrumó con un deseo que jamás había sentido antes. Asami Ryuichi debió estar ciego para abandonar semejante belleza. Era eso o el hombre poseía una capacidad increíble para auto controlarse.

Mikhail descomprimió los pantalones de Fei y guió su mano lentamente por su hombría que ya estaba totalmente erecta. El cuerpo debajo de él tembló mientras lo acariciaba con sus manos y gritó febrilmente cuando llevó la erección hasta su boca. Mikhail se tomó su tiempo, sumergiéndose de lleno en el intenso placer de escuchar el dulce sonido de sus gemidos. Estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo por la fuerza del agarre de la mano de Fei en sus cabellos.

—Mikhail, por favor... —Fei no podía creer que estuviera rogando. Pero, ¿cómo podría resistir tal desesperación? Estaba más allá de su propio control.

Mikhail se detuvo por unos momentos y se incorporó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Oh no, todavía no he terminado contigo —le susurró.

Fei Long pensó estrangular al hombre en ese mismo momento. El malvado ruso le estaba haciendo rogar a propósito. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Ouch —gritó Mikhail cuando las uñas de Fei Long se clavaron en su cuerpo y se arrastraron por su espalda.

—Te lo mereces. —Rio Fei Long.

—Paciencia, princesa —Mikhail no cedió.

Frustrado irremediablemente, Fei agarró su cuello y lo apretó hasta que se ahogó

—Terminarás ahora mismo lo que empezaste.

Mikhail no pudo evitar admirar esos hermosos ojos llenos de un deseo enloquecedor que igualaba al suyo. Luchó por librarse de las manos fuertes que apretaban su cuello, sujetándolas detrás de su cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Voy a terminar lo que he empezado. —Sonrió astutamente mientras sacaba la corbata alrededor de su cuello y ataba las muñecas de Fei Long a la cama antes de empezar a quitarse su ropa.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! —Fei Long luchó por liberarse. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando vio a Mikhail sacar un tubo de lubricante de uno de los cajones—. Maldita sea, ¡no te atrevas!

Pero el ardor de sus ojos solo hizo que Mikhail perdiera el control más rápidamente. Apretó el tubo de lubricante en sus dedos y deslizó uno de ellos a través de la estrecha abertura nunca antes profanada.

–¡No! Ahhhhh... ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Suéltame! —Sus gritos eran una mezcla de placer y rabia. Nunca había permitido que nadie lo tomara. Mikhail seguramente deseaba morir por atreverse a hacerlo. Debió haber apretado el gatillo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Te prometo que lo disfrutarás. —Mikhail lo besó mientras un segundo dedo se abría camino a través de Fei Long. Luego hubo un intenso dolor en su labio superior que le hizo sacudir su cabeza hacia atrás. Fei había mordido su labio con tanta fuerza que podía probar su propia sangre en su boca.

—Me lo estás pidiendo a gritos, ¿no es así? —Mikhail alzó su voz mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Esto hizo que Fei Long luchara como un loco y maldijera en varios idiomas a pesar del esfuerzo inquebrantable de Mikhail por inmovilizarlo. Se sentía casi como una violación, sin embargo, no lo era. Era incluso mejor que la emoción y el placer sádico experimentado por una violación, mucho mejor.

Lo que comenzó como un gentil y apasionado juego se convirtió en una batalla emocionante de dominación sexual por parte de ambos hombres. La intensidad de la situación solo logró estimularlos lo suficiente como para hacer que se vinieran sin más contacto. Mikhail estaba encantado de ver la mirada indescriptible en ese hermoso rostro, mientras Fei Long luchaba por controlar su cuerpo de disfrutar de aquello que su mente temía. Cuando se impulsó en el interior de Fei, lo hizo gritar de una forma ensordecedora, el sonido de sus gritos era como melodías de ángeles para Mikhail, era como estar en el paraíso. Se perdía más y más cada vez que embestía contra ese cuerpo. Envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Fei, la cual estaba lista para explotar en cualquier minuto, y entonces pudo escuchar el exquisito sonido de su orgasmo. Lo que sucedió no fue solo sexo, fue una experiencia increíble, única que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Fei se sentía como si estuviera a la deriva a causa del agotamiento, mientras Mikhail acariciaba sus mejillas empapadas de sudor. Tuvo que admitir que no fue solo el vino lo que le mareó, quedándose por tanto dormido en los brazos de Mikhail. Tenía que ver con la calidez y seguridad de ese abrazo, eso, y la mano que estaba acariciando su cabello.

~0~

Fei Long despertó con un dolor intenso en su cabeza. Debió haber sido el vino. No debió haber bebido tanto. Cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaba, se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja y luego miró a su alrededor buscando la presencia del otro hombre. Todo estaba en silencio y vacío. No había rastro de vida en esa habitación.

—¿Mikhail? —llamó reticente mientras buscaba su ropa.

No hubo respuesta. Sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espina dorsal al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Él lo sabía e incluso lo había dicho en voz alta.

 _«En el momento en que ceda ante ti, te encontrarás en un avión de regreso a Moscú para siempre»_.

Se sentó en el extremo de la cama mirando hacia el espacio vacío, preguntándose por qué nunca aprendía la lección. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas de la cama. Siete años habían pasado y todavía era tan ingenuo. Siete largos y miserables años y todavía era lo suficientemente estúpido como para repetir la historia una y otra vez. Al menos esta vez no había llegado a albergar profundos sentimientos. Mikhail era una decepción simple en lugar de una angustia mayor.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Necesitaba una ducha. Necesitaba lavar el olor de ese hombre de su cuerpo y con suerte quitarse la sensación de su abrazo que aún permanecía en él. Mientras caminaba pasó frente al enorme espejo sobre el lavabo y vio las marcas en su cuerpo. Contusiones repugnantes, marcas de mordeduras y besos dispersos por su pecho y cuello. Fue nauseabundo pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche. Por segunda vez en su vida, se sentía con ganas de quitarse la piel.

Después de terminar su baño, Fei Long se puso sus ropas y caminó a la sala de estar. Para su sorpresa, parecía que alguien había dispuesto un elaborado desayuno sobre la barra del bar. Levantó las bandejas de plata perfectamente pulidas que cubrían cada plato y descubrió que los alimentos no habían sido tocados. Entonces encontró una hoja de papel blanca doblada sobre un plato vacío con su nombre en él. Se detuvo indeciso antes de recoger la nota y leyó las palabras escritas a mano en tinta negra que decían:

«Buenos días, princesa.

Tengo una reunión muy importante. Debo irme.

Te dejo algo para desayunar antes de que te vayas.

Te llamaré en la tarde.

Pdta. NO estoy en un avión rumbo a Moscú.

Tuyo,

M. Arbatov».

Fei Long pareció tomarse una eternidad en terminar de leer la corta nota, era como si no estuviera seguro del significado de las palabras o incluso de si ellas realmente existieran. Después, una ligera sonrisa recorrió su rostro mientras se sentaba y empezaba a tomar su desayuno.

* * *

*Ella Fitzgerald: cantante estadounidense de jazz.

*Moonlight Becomes you: la luz de la luna se convierte en ti (qué lindo ^^).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **FayeC** (Esta es una traducción).

 **Aclaraciones:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano a excepción de Boris, creación de la autora del Fic, Faye C.

Y bueno, aquí sigo con esto. Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen por la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Un hombre de mediana edad en traje negro se detuvo en el salón ricamente decorado, el sonido dulce y deprimente del piano llenó el lujoso pasillo con un ambiente casi inquietante. El hombre se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello y suspiró profundamente: Rachmaninoff. Todos sabían que el joven jefe nunca estaba de buen humor cuando tocaba Tchaikvsky, pero cuando tocaba Rachmaninoff era porque estaba tan deprimido como para llegar a matar a alguien.

—¿Me tienes noticias, Boris? —Sus dedos aún tocaban las teclas del piano mientras hablaba.

Boris podía ser su subordinado, pero también era un amigo de confianza. Toda su vida había trabajado duramente por proteger los intereses de la familia, su lealtad y dedicación lo habían situado en una posición en la cual era respetado por todos los Arbatov. Si alguien podía dar malas noticias durante Rachmaninoff y sobrevivir, ese era Boris. E incluso así necesitaba respirar profundamente antes de empezar.

—Mikhail, creo que debemos hablar.

—¿No pudiste conseguir el boleto?

—Pides algo imposible.

—No me digas, puedes encontrar una manera de contrabandear diamantes desde África, ¿pero eres incapaz de conseguir un boleto para la ópera? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo? —Mikhail aún no levantaba la vista del piano pero por la manera en que golpeaba las teclas de marfil no era difícil adivinar su expresión.

—No es solo un boleto de ópera Mikhail, se trata de un boleto para la función de la noche de apertura de Turandot* en la Ciudad Prohibida,* es un evento que solo se da una vez en la vida y es mañana, ¿cómo crees que pueda conseguirlo?

—Me importa un carajo cómo lo consigas, Boris, solo consíguelo, mata a unas cuantas personas si es necesario, no me importa.

—Te comportas como un niño de tres años. ¿Todo esto solo por una cita?

—No invadas mi privacidad, Boris. Lo que haga con mi poder no es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo que hagas refleja el futuro de esta familia. No es prudente que un jefe de la mafia como tú muestre debilidad por algo, sobre todo por una persona.

Para entonces todo el mundo sabía del hombre por el cual Mikhail Arbatov estaba obsesionado. Aunque nunca había pretendido mantenerlo en secreto de todos modos. Tal relación habría sido aceptable si se tratara de un negocio. Pero en el mundo en el que vivían, era peligroso enamorarse de alguien tan profundamente, incluso más peligroso era enamorarse de alguien tan poderoso como Liu Fei Long. Mikhail había demostrado ser un líder extraordinario con increíble coraje e inteligencia, pero esta relación unilateral con el jefe de Baishe lo hacía vulnerable.

—¿Boris, te atreves a sermonearme? —Mikhail dejó de tocar el piano y finalmente volteó. Sus ojos azules brillaban con furia.

Cada vez que la expresión habitual juguetona desaparecía por completo del rostro del joven mafioso ruso, Boris sabía que era el final de la discusión.

—Es solo una sugerencia. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—El boleto, Boris. Lo quiero sobre mi escritorio mañana en la mañana. Y haz una reservación para la mejor suite en el mismo hotel en el cual se vaya a hospedar. No me falles.

Boris asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación. Era mejor que encontrara una manera de conseguir ese boleto o no tendría mucho que contar en la mañana. El joven jefe por lo general era bastante comprensivo, pero no cuando tenía esa mirada en su rostro. Solo Dios debía saber lo que el jefe de Baishe le había hecho para ponerlo de un humor tan terrible.

Y lo que el jefe de Baishe hizo fue nada. Y fue precisamente eso, el que no hubiera hecho nada, lo que le tenía tan furioso. Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde la noche que pasaron juntos y Fei se había negado a contestar sus llamadas. Todos sus intentos por tratar de establecer un encuentro con Fei habían sido rechazados, era como si esa noche no hubiera cambiado en nada su relación. Mikhail habría sido capaz de soportarlo como antes si no se le hubiera dado una muestra de aquel hermoso dragón. Era una tortura querer algo que no podía tocar, pero haber tocado algo tan divino y que después le fuera negado tan de repente lo estaba enloqueciendo. Fei Long era como una poderosa droga, extremadamente potente y severamente adictiva. Estaba desesperado por respirar nuevamente aquella esencia. Se moría por tocar nuevamente aquella piel.

Mikhail había agotado todas sus ideas cuando se encontró con un artículo sobre las actuaciones de Turandot en la Ciudad Prohibida. La experiencia única de ver una de las mejores óperas jamás escritas interpretada con sus arreglos originales era algo que sin duda Fei Long jamás se perdería. No cuando regularmente compraba entradas para toda la temporada de La Scala y El Met con un año de antelación. Si no podía conseguir que Fei Log se reuniera con él donde quería, entonces Mikhail solo tenía que estar donde él estuviera.

* * *

—Ah-choo. —El sonido del estornudo repentino de Tao hizo a su maestro dar vuelta—. Lo siento Fei-sama.

—No, está bien. ¿Acaso estás resfriado?

—Creo que no, debe ser que alguien está hablando de mí en estos momentos. Todos están celosos porque me llevarás a Beijing. —Tao sonrió con orgullo.

—Bueno, te necesito cerca para que me ayudes. Además, podrás disfrutar mucho de este viaje. —Fei Long le sonrió gentilmente, una sonrisa que solo Tao se podía dar el lujo de presenciar. Tao lo miró extrañamente con la boca parcialmente abierta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, Fei-sama.

—No, dime.

—Es solo que pareces diferente

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te ves más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Tranquilo, supongo. También sonríes con más frecuencia —respondió Tao.

—Es porque estoy muy entusiasmado con este evento, es todo. ¿Es realmente tan malo?

—¿Malo? No, es genial. Todos están felices de verte de tan buen humor desde hace casi tres semanas.

—¿Tres semanas?

—Creo que sí, Fei-sama. Creo que tu humor cambió desde que regresaste de esa reunión en la mañana. Supongo que debió haber salido bien.

Increíble. Odiaba pensar que esa noche tenía algo que ver con su estado de ánimo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que últimamente estaba de buen humor. Aunque si Tao lo decía era probablemente cierto. Nadie era tan sensible a sus sentimientos como Tao. El chico sabía exactamente lo que quería y cuándo lo quería solo observando la expresión de su rostro.

—Fei-sama, ¿te sientes bien? Te ves sonrojado. ¿Enciendo el aire acondicionado?

 _«¡Oh por dios! ¿Incluso ahora estoy ruborizado?»_

 _—_ No, Tao, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no vas y terminas de hacer las maletas? Empaca algunas ropas cálidas también, va a hacer bastante frío.

—Sí, Fei-sama. —Tao se apresuró y salió de la habitación. Las palabras de su maestro le sugerían que necesitaba estar a solas y él sabía que no debía hacer preguntas.

Fei Long se sentó en su escritorio, pensando en lo que Tao acababa de decir. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquella noche. Mikhail había estado tratando de comunicarse con él casi todos los días, llamadas a las cuales él nunca respondía. A pesar de que no podía negar el hecho de que había disfrutado aquella noche con Mikhail, el recuerdo de esa velada aún le inquietaba. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea involucrarse emocional o incluso físicamente con alguien de la posición de Mikhail. Era un riesgo para él y para Baishe y necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo.

Pero haciendo todas las razones y responsabilidades a un lado, estaba tan dispuesto a tomar el teléfono y llamarlo. Era una batalla entre su mente y su cuerpo, y quizá también su corazón, y hasta que lo resolviera, sería extremadamente imprudente verlo o incluso hablar con él. La mafia rusa siempre era abiertamente agresiva cuando se trataba de obtener lo que quería, y Fei Long sabía que su propio auto control estaba llegando a sus límites.

Se reclinó en su silla y suspiró profundamente. Sería bueno alejarse de todo esto por un tiempo. El viaje a Beijing probablemente le ayudaría.

* * *

Beijing.

Mikhail estaba sentado solo en el lujoso vestíbulo con un martini en su mano cuando una limusina negra se detuvo en la entrada seguida de tres BMW negros idénticos. El gerente del hotel y un séquito de personal de bienvenida esperaban en la puerta por cinco guardaespaldas en trajes negros para escoltar al huésped distinguido de la limusina. Mikhail podía sentir el latido de su corazón acelerarse mientras observaba a la elegante figura salir del coche.

Fei Long vestía una camisa de seda negra ceñida a su cuerpo debajo de un abrigo de cachemira dorado. El cuello Mao de su la camisa estaba abierto en el fondo de su pecho, revelando pequeñas partes de sus sólidos músculos. Mikhail tragó saliva al ver aquella elegante clavícula que siempre podía hacerle agua la boca. Con todos esos guardaespaldas gigantes bloqueando su vista, Fei Long no se había fijado en él mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, acompañado por un pequeño niño de un lado y Yoh en el otro. Mikhail se levantó y caminó firme en dirección al líder de Baishe, instando a sus guardaespaldas a sacar sus armas.

Fei Long volteó rápidamente y se detuvo en seco. Fue como si algo le hubiera pegado en el pecho, impidiéndole respirar por un momento al ver a Mikhail.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —Mikhail se acercó, sus manos todavía en sus bolsillos, ignorando todas las armas que le apuntaban.

Fei Long recuperó el aliento e hizo una señal a sus hombres para que bajaran las armas y se apartaran.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con el tono habitual ilegible que igualaba su gélida mirada.

—Esta no es la sede de Baishe, Fei Long. Puedo estar aquí cuando quiera.

Fei Long observó directamente los ojos azules de aquel depredador y le dio una amarga sonrisa.

—Bueno, entonces continúa disfrutando tu estancia, Mikhail Arbatov. Por favor, discúlpame.

Justo cuando le dio la espalda a Mikhail, su brazo fue agarrado y lo tiró hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio. El fuerte brazo de Mikhail lo atrapó a tiempo por la cintura, sin ninguna intención de dejarle ir.

—Quítame las manos de encima o te juro que te mato —susurró entre dientes. Mikhail debía saber mejor que nadie que no debía tocarlo en público, especialmente delante de sus hombres.

Se inclinó hacia delante, su brazo aún apretaba la cintura de Fei y le susurró:

—Tenemos que hablar. Invítame a tu habitación o te juro que te salto encima ahora mismo. Ya no me importa nada.

No estaba bromeando. Fei Long podía ver el deseo ardiente en aquellos ojos. La forma en que respiraba sugería que estaba lo suficientemente enloquecido como para cumplir con su promesa y ninguna amenaza sobre la faz de la tierra le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión. El corazón de Fei Long latía tan fuerte que incluso juró que Mikhail podía escucharlo. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que alejarse de ese abrazo antes de que no pudiera controlarse.

—Sube en treinta minutos. Hablaremos.

Mikhail soltó su agarre y dio un paso atrás, después extendió la mano.

—La tarjeta, Fei Long. No confío en ti.

Fei Long lo miró con incredulidad, luego se dio cuenta de que Mikhail no estaba bromeando. Este no era el mismo hombre que conocía desde hacía siete meses. Ese Mikhail era divertido, relajado y generalmente inofensivo, o al menos así parecía. Sus ojos ahora parecían los de un depredador que había marcado su presa y estaba listo para atacarla.

—Yoh, facilítale al señor Arbatov una tarjeta de acceso —dijo con calma antes de caminar hacia el ascensor privado que conducía directamente hasta su habitación. No tuvo que mirar atrás para saber que aquellos ojos todavía estaban mirándole. Por primera vez en siete meses, Mikhail había logrado hacerle erizar la piel.

Era la suite más lujosa en Beijing y posiblemente en toda China. Había elegido específicamente esta suite por su decoración tradicional que le hacía sentir a gusto y relajado. Fei Long se quitó el abrigo y lo entregó a Tao antes de pisar sutilmente el suelo de mármol dorado y caminar hacia la amplia sala. Tao estaba corriendo por toda la lujosa suite con entusiasmo observando dónde estaban las cosas cuando repentinamente recordó sus deberes.

—Fei-sama, ¿quiere que saque su ropa y la planche ahora?

—Tao, el hotel cuenta con mayordomos privados para hacer eso. Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y deshaces tus maletas. No necesito nada por ahora.

—Err, ¿entonces puedo dar un paseo y conocer la ciudad?

—Por supuesto. Yoh, ve con él.

Tao sonrió con emoción al escuchar la aprobación de su maestro a su plan de turismo por Beijing.

—Muchas gracias, Fei sama. Regresaré a tiempo para ayudarte a vestir para la ópera de esta noche. —Luego volteó hacia Yoh y tiró de su manga—. Vamos.

Yoh se quedó quieto, mirando a Fei Long con profunda preocupación.

—Dejaré a alguien en la puerta, en caso de una emergencia.

—No es necesario, Yoh. Solo vete.

Fei Long únicamente quería a todos lejos de él. Necesitaba estar solo y reunir sus fuerzas para poder controlarse cuando llegara Mikhail.

Después de que Yoh y Tao se fueran, Fei Long llamó a su mayordomo privado para que desempacara. Esperó junto al ventanal de la sala mientras el mayordomo terminaba y se marchaba a planchar sus trajes. La habitación tenía una vista espectacular de la Ciudad Prohibida, pero no tuvo corazón para mirarla. Incapaz de estarse quieto, caminaba de un lado a otro sin control delante del ventanal. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápido por el toque de Mikhail y no sabía cómo detenerlo. Su simple toque le recordó el placer que sintió al estar en aquellos brazos y cómo secretamente deseaba más. Fei no creía que el ruso llegaría tan lejos como para seguirlo hasta aquí. Tal vez había sido una decisión equivocada apartarlo completamente. Su esfuerzo por suprimir sus propias necesidades y deseos le habían dejado aun más vulnerable al toque de Mikhail. Además había dejado a Mikhail lo suficientemente hambriento como para tratar de cazarlo una vez más.

Un par de golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso ya había pasado media hora? Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y dudó un minuto antes de abrir.

—Llegas tempra... —Unas manos fuertes le agarraron la parte de atrás de su cabeza y forzaron un beso en aquellos labios antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Fei Long luchó tratando de romper el beso pero no tuvo éxito hasta su tercer intento. Juraría que Mikhail quería comérselo vivo.

—Te dije que hablaríamos. Nada más. —Fei Long trató de permanecer tan calmado como pudo, pero se dio cuenta que había fracasado estrepitosamente y volteó su rostro. Los brazos de Mikhail aún se aferraban a él apretándolo increíblemente. Su rostro estaba a solo unas pulgadas de distancia y respiraba pesadamente cerca del cuello de Fei.

—Vamos a hablar —susurró Mikhail, prensando sus labios sobre sus deliciosas clavículas—. Más tarde. —Presionó sus labios en los de Fei y forzó su lengua en ellos, probando aquel sabor que hacía mucho tiempo anhelaba.

Fei Long cerró sus puños en el cuello de Mikhail, tratando de sacar la última gota de fuerza que le quedaba para liberarse.

—No quiero hacer esto, Mikhail. —Sabía que sus palabras no eran muy convincentes, pero tenía que intentarlo. Mikhail se detuvo y miró directamente a sus ojos, su mano viajó lentamente a través de los pantalones de Fei y allí lo encontró, endureciéndose con cada toque.

—Sí, sí quieres. ¿Por qué siempre necesitas una excusa para entregárteme?

—Es muy peligroso, Mikhail, por quienes somos.

Mikhail pasó sus dedos por las hebras de seda de aquel cabello negro azabache con el que había estado soñando cada noche y los deslizó lentamente, después acarició la suavidad de su mejilla.

—Cierto. Pero ¿de verdad quieres estar a salvo? —Mikhail levantó la barbilla de Fei y habló con una sonrisa astuta—. ¿Acaso el dragón orgulloso e invencible de Baishe, le tiene miedo algo? ¿En serio?

Fei Long se mordió los labios y le frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que el ruso bastardo siempre supiera qué decir para salirse con la suya? Ciertamente no pudo haber elegido un mejor momento para decirlo. Su cuerpo estaba tan dispuesto a ceder, y al escuchar esas palabras desafiantes había perdido completamente la capacidad de lucha. Era la excusa que estaba buscando. Mikhail sabía que necesitaba una y se la entregó en el momento perfecto.

—Recuérdalo, Mikhail. Tú has sido quien lo ha pedido. —Agarró a Mikhail por el cuello y le dio un profundo beso. Al diablo con las razones y las responsabilidades. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esta era la primera vez que Fei Long le besaba voluntariamente. El hecho de que permitiera que Mikhail le tocara sin forcejear era suficiente para satisfacer su deseo ardiente. Pero que Fei Long se presionara vigorosamente en los brazos de Mikhail, obteniendo placer agresivamente de él estaba más allá de su máxima fantasía sexual.

—Dios, esto va a ser mucho mejor que la última vez. —Mikhail no podía dejar de repetirlo en voz alta.

Fei Long hizo una pausa y miró a través de sus increíblemente largas pestañas.

—¡Oh, por favor! Estaba borracho, me tenías atado, ¿y aun así crees que fue una buena experiencia? Me decepcionas, Mikhail Arbatov.

La mirada seductora en el rostro de Fei hizo que las rodillas de Mikhail flaquearan. Por un momento comenzó a tener dudas acerca de su relación. Era aterrador pensar hasta dónde podría llegar a enamorarse de la hermosa criatura delante de él. Con solo una sonrisa, Fei Long podía tenerlo de rodillas. Un solo beso y estaría completamente indefenso.

Las manos de Fei Long lentamente aflojaron los botones de la camisa de Mikhail. Sus elegantes dedos acariciaron suavemente los firmes músculos definidos sobre el pecho desnudo antes de presionar sus labios en sus pezones que ya estaban duros y erectos. No había palabras para describir la emoción de ver ese hermoso rostro besando su cuerpo. Mikhail juró que casi muere de placer al ver a Fei Long abriéndose camino hasta sus pantalones. Agarró a Fei del brazo y tiró de él, haciéndole levantar con un movimiento rápido.

—Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de allí o esto terminará demasiado rápido,

—¿Qué pasa, Mikhail? ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que eres capaz de soportar? —se burló Fei.

Tal vez fue el insulto. O quizá fue su propia debilidad por el hombre frente a él. Mikhail se encontró empujando a Fei contra la pared con tanta fuerza que le hizo gritar de dolor. Sus manos tomaron la camisa de seda y la rasgaron con un movimiento enérgico. Ya no poseía el suficiente control para ser gentil. Fei dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras Mikhail agarraba su cabello y le echaba hacia atrás la cabeza para forzar un beso en aquellos labios exquisitos. Sus dedos se clavaron en la piel sin defectos profundamente y tan fuerte como para dejar algunos moretones en aquel cuerpo perfecto por lo menos durante una semana. Hundió sus dientes en el cuello de Fei sin piedad. El hambre que sentía por él le había llevado a despertar aquel crudo instinto animal en su interior y no iba a parar hasta estar satisfecho.

—Aggghhhh... —Fei Long arqueó su espalda de agonía mientras los dedos de Mikhail se deslizaban a través de su pecho—. ¡Mikhail! ¡Suficiente! —Luchó, tratando de quitar aquellas manos de su cuerpo.

En lugar de aflojar su agarre, Mikhail le dio vuelta y lo empujó nuevamente contra la pared. Extendió la mano y bajó los pantalones de Fei antes de quitarse los suyos. Cerró su mano alrededor de la erección de Fei, acariciándola hasta que el cuerpo en sus brazos se retorció sin poder controlarse. Con una fuerte embestida se abrió paso en él, a lo que Fei gritó de agonía. Tenía que ser doloroso, pero ya no podía contenerse. No después de tres semanas de soportar tal profundo anhelo por no tener este cuerpo en sus brazos.

Puede que haya sido una liberación rápida para ambos, pero el sonido de su orgasmo bien podría haber sido escuchado dos pisos más abajo.

Mikhail apoyó el rostro en el hombro de Fei, aún sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Dios, Fei, realmente me tienes por el cuello.

—En ese caso, suéltame.

Mikhail le miró con ojos tristes.

—Estaba en lo cierto, ERES demasiado cruel.

—Mira quién habla. Acabas de destruir mi camisa favorita de Dolce & Gabbana. ¡Incluso me mordiste! —Fei Long frunció el ceño mientras miraba la camisa de seda dañada—. Además, si realmente fuera cruel, te hubiera dicho que te largaras.

—¿Entonces puedo quedarme? —le preguntó Mikhail con ojos esperanzados.

Fei imaginó que si hubiera tenido una cola la estaría meneando en ese preciso instante.

—Oh, por supuesto, quédate. Y para demostrarte que no soy cruel incluso puedes acompañarme en la ducha. También necesitas una. —Fei Long le dio una breve sonrisa y agitó sus largas pestañas de manera seductora.

Mikhail se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y rápidamente se cubrió la nariz cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

—¿Estás bien? Cielos, ¿qué es este montón de sangre? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? —Fei Long rápidamente alcanzó algunas mantas y se las entregó.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? El glorioso Fei Long, completamente desnudo en la ducha, agua corriendo a través de aquel delicioso cuerpo, con su cabello mojado cubriéndole el rostro. Solo imaginarlo le produjo una enorme hemorragia nasal.

—¡Por Dios, Mikhail! Déjate de eso. No quiero que te mueras en mi sala. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Baja tolerancia. —Trató de hablar Mikhail, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—¿A qué?

—A ti.

* * *

N/T:

 ***Tundarot:** ópera de tres actos con música de Giacomo Puccini y libreto de Giuseppe Adami y Renato Simoni, la ópera inconclusa por la muerte de Puccini, fue completada por Franco Alfano y estrenada el 25 de abril de 1926 en La Scala de Milan.

 ***Ciudad Prohibida:** conocida también como el Palacio Imperial o Museo del Palacio Imperial y situada en el centro de Pekín, era el centro del poder de las dinastías Ming (1368-1644) y Qing (1644-1911) durante un largo periodo desde 1420 hasta 1912.

Fuente: Wikipedia (xD)

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **FayeC** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Tao llamó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. En silencio abrió la puerta y entró. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba vacía se dirigió al comedor con Yoh detrás de él.

Miró los platos vacíos en el enorme comedor y se dio cuenta de que su maestro ya había comido y al parecer había tenido compañía. Probablemente el tipo rubio con quien se encontró en el vestíbulo. Aunque su instinto le decía que el hombre se había ido, y ya que la puerta del dormitorio estaba ligeramente abierta, probablemente era seguro entrar, tenía que asegurarse.

—Quizá Fei-sama está durmiendo. Quédate aquí. Iré a echar un vistazo. —Siendo el único a quien se le permitía entrar sin restricciones a los aposentos privados de su maestro, era imposible que Tao no conociera sus preferencias sexuales. Había visto más de lo que necesitaba saber para mantener la privacidad de su maestro intacta. Nadie más iba a mirar en esa habitación antes que él, ni siquiera Yoh.

Tao abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Si su maestro estaba durmiendo de seguro no quería despertarlo, sobre todo cuando todavía tenía más tiempo del necesario para ayudarle a estar listo para la ópera. Y tenía razón, Fei Long estaba durmiendo solo en su cama.

Suspiró mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Está durmiendo. Debo ir a arreglarme para estar listo y poder ayudar a Fei-sama a vestirse. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí y despertarlo en media hora?

Yoh asintió en respuesta.

—Gracias, Yoh-san —dijo Tao con una sonrisa gentil antes de salir de la suite y dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Yoh se paró delante de la habitación por un rato, pensando. Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba el hermoso dragón de Baishe, su maestro. Desde hacía siete años estaba a su lado como uno de sus subordinados más leales en Baishe. Fei Long nunca había viajado ni se había quedado en ninguna parte sin él. A pesar de que sabía que Fei Long confiaba en él ciegamente, «cercano» estaba muy lejos de ser la palabra que describiera su relación con su maestro. El único al cual permitía estar «cerca» de él era a Tao. Nunca él. Nunca nadie. Ni siquiera esos chicos que había llevado a la cama por tantos años, ni siquiera el ruso.

En silencio abrió la puerta y entró. Allí estaba él, inmerso en un profundo sueño sobre el lino puro y blanco de la cama suntuosa, vistiendo nada más que un albornoz de seda algo suelto que revelaba buena parte de su pecho cubierto de refinados músculos que pedían a gritos ser tocados. A pesar de ser el hombre más temido en Hong Kong, su maestro tenía el rostro de un ángel, especialmente cuando dormía.

Yoh se acercó un poco más a la cama y se inclinó para examinar aquel rostro perfecto rodeado por las hebras de seda de su largo cabello que llegaban hasta su espalda. Tal impresionante belleza le había estado atormentando desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en el líder de Baishe. A menudo, Fei Long estaba a un simple brazo de distancia, pero siempre había tenido prohibido tocarle. Envidiaba a Tao por tener el privilegio de estar tan cerca de su maestro. Estaba increíblemente celoso de Mikhail Arbatov por permitírsele tocar aquella piel perfecta.

Pero ahora su maestro yacía profundamente dormido justo delante de él, tentándolo para que hiciera realidad el deseo de su corazón. Estiró la mano para agarrar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. El cabello de su maestro que en la distancia parecía tan suave como la seda resultó ser aún más fino que la misma seda y olía más dulce que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Acarició con el dorso de su mano el delicado rostro de Fei que parecía tan tranquilo en sus sueños. Aquellas pestañas increíblemente largas le hacían más hermoso que la mujer más bella que jamás hubiera observado. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con besar esos deliciosos labios? Era un sueño que no se había atrevido a cumplir durante siete años. Pero hoy sintió la necesidad de probar la fruta prohibida incluso aunque pudiera costarle la vida. Besó aquellos labios tan suavemente como pudo, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que podría probarlos en caso de que su maestro llegara a despertarse. Su mano acarició la piel desnuda que escapaba a través del suelto albornoz de seda desde el cuello hasta su torso mientras presionaba sus labios en aquel cuerpo hermoso. Por una vez, una pequeña parte de su sueño se hizo realidad.

—Es suficiente, Yoh.

Yoh abrió los ojos ligeramente y vio a su maestro mirándolo con su habitual expresión fría y vacía. Rápidamente se apartó de la cama y se quedó quieto, esperando a que Fei Long decidiera su destino.

Había esperado que su maestro lo derribara de un golpe, pero no había enojo en su expresión, ni siquiera sorpresa. Fei Long estaba en completo control de sí mismo e inesperadamente tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

—¿Estaba despierto? —Yoh sintió la necesidad de romper el silencio.

—El tiempo suficiente. —Se levantó de la cama y caminó justo delante de él como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Y aun así me dejó tocarle?

Las palabras de Yoh le hicieron detenerse en el marco de la puerta y se volteó para mirarlo bien a los ojos. Se pasó la mano por su largo cabello negro retirándolo de su rostro, pero no pareció preocuparse por ajustar el albornoz que seguía mal prensado.

—¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Tocarme?

Simplemente se quedó ahí, apoyándose en su espalda con la manga colgando de su hombro. Su albornoz de seda se abrió justo un poco más abajo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su largo y elegante muslo increíblemente suave. Con Fei Long no era solo su cuerpo perfecto o su hermoso rostro lo que le hacía tan atractivo. La forma en que se comportaba, movía, caminaba o hablaba lo hacía verdaderamente irresistible. Verlo en esa postura, con tanta piel expuesta, hizo a Yoh tragar saliva.

Su maestro sabía exactamente cómo castigarlo. En lugar de matarlo como cualquiera en su posición lo habría hecho, Fei Long había elegido torturarlo con un vistazo de aquello que nunca podría ser suyo. No tenía que decirlo para hacer que lo entendiera.

Mira bien aquello que tal vez nunca podrás tener.

Yoh cerró los ojos y habló casi en un susurro.

—¿Lo sabía?

—Siempre lo supe, Yoh.

—¿Y aun así me mantuvo cerca hasta el día de hoy?

—Me has sido fiel. Mientras sigas siendo leal, te mantendré cerca.

Yoh sonrió para sus adentros. Si había alguien más cruel que su maestro tenía que ser el mismísimo diablo.

—Hubiera preferido que me despidiera. Eso hubiera sido amable.

—Continuarás a mi lado como siempre lo has hecho y olvidaré que esto alguna vez sucedió. Pero tócame otra vez sin mi permiso, y me aseguraré de que sufras de manera inimaginable antes de morir.

Su expresión le dejó claro a Yoh que no estaba bromeando. Sabía de lo que su maestro era capaz. Después de todo, este hombre no era solo alguien que estaba entrenado para matar. Este hombre era el reconocido líder de una de las más grandes y poderosas familias de la mafia organizada de Hong Kong y posiblemente de China. Liu Fei Long no había llegado hasta donde estaba con amenazas vacías y mucho menos siendo amable.

—Ahora puedes retirarte y avísale a Tao que venga a ayudarme a vestir.

Fei Long se detuvo mientras Yoh salía de la habitación en silencio. No quería lastimar a Yoh, pero era necesario. Desde hacía siete años conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero nunca pensó que Yoh llegaría tan lejos. Durante siete años le había confiado a este hombre su vida. Ahora esa confianza había sido estropeada. Tendría que distanciarse de Yoh.

Bajo estas circunstancias debió haberle despedido de inmediato. Pero no había nadie más que pudiera sustituirle, nadie con la misma lealtad y devoción. No tenía más remedio que ser cruel. Era eso o no podría sobrevivir en el mundo en el que vivía.

Fei Long sonrió para sí con lástima. Cada vez que quería confiar en alguien siempre volvían a hacerle daño, por esta razón había aprendido a no confiar y se mostraba como un ser sin corazón para el mundo. Ahora se había visto obligado a lastimar a alguien que estaría dispuesto a morir por él. Sin importar lo mucho que el asunto le desgarrara el corazón, Yoh nunca lo entendería. Nadie podría hacerlo, y nunca nadie lo entendería.

Tao tocó un par de veces antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Fei Long levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Ven, Tao.

—Fei-sama, ¿ya se ha duchado?

—Sí, Tao. Deberíamos empezar. No quiero llegar tarde. —Se sentó frente al espejo mientras Tao cogía un peine para alisar su cabello.

—¿Qué usarás esta noche, Fei-sama?

—¿Trajiste mi cheongsam dorado?

—¿El nuevo? Por supuesto. He estado esperando por vérselo puesto, Fei-sama. Es muy hermoso. —Una vez más, Tao había leído su mente. Fei Long sonrió con ternura al niño. Por lo menos tenía a Tao quien lo amaba profundamente. Esto debería ser suficiente.

Pero, ¿lo era?

* * *

La Ciudad Prohibida, Beijing.

El cielo nocturno estaba completamente negro con solo una enorme luna llena asomándose justo encima del techo del palacio. Mikhail se paró frente al ricamente decorado «Palacio de la Pureza Celestial»*, admirando las luces de cientos de faroles rojos. Había estado en la Ciudad Prohibida un par de veces, pero esta noche el palacio parecía cobrar vida. Era sin duda un escenario realmente impresionante para Turandot. Incluso sin Fei Long como el tema central que le tenía allí se habría lamentado de perderse algo como esto.

Fei Long. Mikhail sonrió para sí al pensar en aquel nombre. Después de cenar juntos en su habitación, le había dejado para prepararse para la ópera y le había prometido reunirse con él allí. Pensó en Fei vistiendo su precioso cheongsam caminando elegantemente a través de los palacios de la Ciudad Prohibida. Tenía que ser un espectáculo para nunca olvidar.

Al escuchar la conmoción detrás de él volteó y miró hacia las escaleras que conducían al patio donde se encontraba. Cinco hombres en traje negro que parecían ser guardaespaldas abrían paso entre la multitud para un hombre y un niño pequeño.

Tras esos majestuosos pasos había una figura alta en un cheongsam dorado brillante con dragones gemelos bordados que se propagaban desde su pecho hasta sus muslos. La sutil dorado complementaba de manera perfecta el tono amarillo de su piel y hacia que ese rostro perfecto brillara con una belleza profunda. La forma en que descendía por las escaleras con orgullo comparable únicamente con algún emperador exigió la atención de todos los que estaban delante de él.

Mikhail se quedó quieto como una roca, sorprendido por la vista del único hombre que poseía su corazón. Había imaginado que Fei estaría impresionante y hermoso sumergido en semejante ambiente. Pero en presencia de Fei Long, el palacio lujosamente decorado parecía aburrido e indigno de su belleza.

Respiró profundamente mientras Fei se acercaba. Después de todos los pecados que había cometido hasta este día, tenía que haber hecho algo muy bueno para merecer esto.

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma, Mikhail. Y cierra la boca. —Fei Long frunció el ceño ante aquellos ojos azules que le miraban abiertamente sin vergüenza mientras se paraba delante de él.

Mikhail sonrió tiernamente y con admiración mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Fei y se inclinó hasta que sus mejillas se rosaron.

—He perdido la capacidad de apartar mis ojos de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, sobre todo esta noche —susurró, rozando sus labios en la delicada mejilla—. Podrías matar a alguien vistiendo ese cheongsam si no tienes cuidado.

—Tal vez empiece contigo. —La mirada de Fei Long se tornó fría—. Quita tus manos de encima, Mikhail. Puedo ser igual de mortal sin un arma.

Mikhail inmediatamente dio un paso atrás y soltó a Fei Long. Su princesa no estaba de buen humor. Era mejor no contribuir a dicha frustración.

—Estaba seguro de que te había dejado de buen humor. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Estoy en un estado de ánimo perfecto, gracias.

—Has estado conteniendo la respiración.

Fei Long miró a Mikhail con curiosidad al oír el comentario.

—¿Qué?

—Haces eso cuando algo te preocupa.

—Eso no es cierto. —Miró a Tao para que confirmara sus palabras. Si alguien realmente conocía este hábito, tenía que ser Tao.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa con renuencia.

—Es cierto, Fei-sama.

Mikhail situó su mano sobre la cabeza de Tao y sonrió.

—¿Ves? Es lindo. Por cierto, todavía no me has presentado a tu pequeño amigo.

Fei puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró profundamente.

—Este es Tao, es mi ayudante. Tao, saluda al señor Arbatov.

—Buenas noches, señor Arbatov. —Dio a Mikhail una ligera reverencia, mostrando respeto sincero por el hombre alto y rubio delante de él que parecía ser el nuevo «amigo» de su maestro.

—Así que tú eres el chico afortunado que tiene pleno acceso a las habitaciones privadas de Fei-sama? Estoy un poco celoso. —Se inclinó hacia delante y habló con Tao casi en un susurro.

—Tao, si quieres caminar un poco para ver los palacios, puedes hacerlo. Nos veremos en nuestros asientos cuando inicie la función. —Era mejor mantener a Tao lejos de Mikhail. Quién sabe qué demonios se atrevería a decir delante de un niño de tan solo doce años.

Como siempre, Tao sabía lo que su maestro quería y se perdió de vista.

—¿Y nosotros qué, amor? ¿Damos un paseo? —Mikhail le ofreció su brazo.

Fei le frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—No soy tu novia, Mikhail. Si continúas tratando de hacerme pasar como tal tendré que privarte de mi compañía.

Mikhail sonrió tiernamente pero con una ligera tristeza en sus ojos que hizo sentir a Fei un poco culpable.

—Olvidé lo mucho que te importa lo que otros puedan pensar.

—Un hombre en mi posición debe ser temido y respetado. —Se sintió obligado a explicarse. No era justo que se desquitara con Mikhail.

—Puedes interesarte en alguien y aun así ser temido y respetado, Fei Long —dijo Mikhail con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. No había burla en su voz. Mikhail estaba de un ánimo extraño esta noche. Habló con tal absoluta sinceridad y ternura que hizo que el corazón de Fei se entristeciera por un momento.

Tal vez fue la preocupación en su corazón respecto a Yoh lo que le hizo aceptar aquel brazo. O quizá fue la forma en que Mikhail se veía esta noche con sus cabellos dorados brillando bajo la luz de la luna y sus ojos azules que parecían de un azul más profundo lo que había ablandado su corazón al menos un poquito.

—Vamos a dar un paseo. —Fei tocó el dorso del brazo de Mikhail y caminó a su lado.

No se abrazó a él como lo haría un amante. Mantuvo su cuerpo a una distancia prudente, solo tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos mientras caminaban por los palacios. Fue más que suficiente para complacer a Mikhail. Por lo menos Fei estaba empezando a ceder un poco.

El camino fue estrechándose a medida que caminaban hacia un pequeño patio. Mikhail de repente se dio cuenta de que la multitud a su alrededor había desaparecido.

—Es el palacio de las concubinas* —señaló Fei—. Insignificante en comparación con los otros palacios, aunque me resulta extrañamente relajante.

Se soltó del brazo de Mikhail y caminó por el hermoso jardín. Sabiendo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, Mikhail caminó detrás de él a cierta distancia. Sabía que tenía razón sobre lo que había dicho antes, algo preocupaba a Fei muy profundamente. A pesar de que se moría por saber qué era eso que le inquietaba, no era asunto suyo presionarlo en ese aspecto. Era Fei quien debía decidir cuándo dar ese paso y abrir su corazón.

Fei Long se detuvo delante de una flor de durazno y tocó uno de sus pétalos. Volvió el rostro ligeramente hacia Mikhail con un gesto de indecisión. Mikhail le sostuvo la mirada a aquellos ojos color amatista, esperando a que Fei se decidiera

—¿Confías en tu gente, Mikhail? —le preguntó finalmente Fei Long en un susurro.

—Confío en mi juicio. —Como siempre, Mikhail respondió con total confianza.

—¿Alguna vez te has equivocado?

—Demasiadas veces, Fei.

—Y sin embargo sigues confiando en los demás.

—El éxito carece de sentido, Fei. Es cuando te equivocas que aprendes a ser grande. —Mikhail se acercó y admiró el hermoso rostro frente a él—. Ahora no estaría donde estoy de no ser por mis fracasos.

—¿Eso no te desanima?

—No malgasto mi vida preocupándome por algo que pueda pasar, Fei. Porque entonces nada pasará.

Mikhail se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó su mano suavemente por el rostro de Fei.

—Tal vez puedo reír demasiado, confiar demasiado pronto y amar como si no hubiese un mañana. Pero a eso es a lo que yo llamo vivir, vivir a plenitud.

Si había una cosa verdaderamente extraordinaria de Mikhail, ese tenía que ser su espíritu inquebrantable. No era considerado guapo solo por su mera apariencia, sino por su presencia que irradiaba carisma en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Fei Long se acercó y mantuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Mikhail. Necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarle a salir de esta oscuridad, alguien que no renunciará a él fácilmente. Si existía una persona que poseía ese tipo de resistencia, esa era Mikhail Arbatov.

—Bésame —le exigió Fei Long, rosando sus labios ligeramente contra los de Mikhail.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mikhail antes de presionar sus labios en los de Fei. Fue gentil, delicado como el sedoso cabello de Fei Long, dulce como fina miel y suave como la piel perfecta de Fei. Bajo la resplandeciente luna llena, se besaron como si fuera la primera vez. Algo pasó esa noche, algo que las palabras no podían describir y no necesitaron hablarlo. Lo que habían estado buscando toda la vida estaba justo en frente de ellos. Por una vez estaban exactamente donde tenían que estar, en los brazos del otro.

—Creo que un día moriré por tu culpa —dijo Mikhail en voz baja.

—No sin mi permiso, tú no, gran oso —bromeó Fei Long.

–No. Me. Digas. Así. — Mikhail frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo? ¿Mishka?* Pero si es lindo. Además te queda. —Fei rio suavemente.

—Fei Long, no te atrevas.

—Oh, no te enfades. Me encantaban los osos de peluche cuando era pequeño.

Mikhail lo agarró por la cintura y lo acercó hasta él.

—¿Hmm? ¿Y ahora?

—Tal vez. —Sonrió antes de tomar el brazo de Mikhail—. Vamos, necesito un trago.

El banquete se celebró en el patio principal. La gala de inauguración era un evento exclusivo. Solo los mejores vinos y champagne fueron servidos a los distinguidos invitados los cuales eran patrocinadores, políticos, recaudadores, celebridades y todos aquellos que pudieran llegar a considerarse alguien en el mundo.

Al ser el jefe de Baishe, Fei Long estaba acostumbrado a ser saludado por un sinfín de personas que necesitaban mostrarle su lealtad. Para ser un hombre de tan solo veintiocho años, Fei Long tenía una disciplina increíble. Se las arregló para mostrarse elegante en todo momento mientras era absorbido por suficientes personas haciendo que Mikhail sintiera unas náuseas intensas.

—Recuérdame no acompañarte a un evento social nunca más —se quejó Mikhail. Su expresión mostraba que estaba verdaderamente frustrado. No era solo por aquellos que lo hacían por negocios, era por todos aquellos que trataban de comerse a Fei Long con la mirada que se sentía inmensamente incómodo. Fei se enfadaría si lo sabía, pero se estaba volviendo posesivo.

Fei Long simplemente se rio.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. Hago esto todos los días.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

Fei asintió.

—Es una costumbre china. Tienes que aprender esto para que puedas dirigir sin problemas tu negocio en Macao.

Los ojos de Fei Long repentinamente se abrieron al mirar sobre el hombro de Mikhail. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de puro horror, una similar a la de la noche en su penthouse cuando le besó por primera vez pero diez veces más intensa. Esta vez su rostro se tornó mortalmente pálido, su respiración inestable. Fei Long permaneció completamente inmóvil como si su alma hubiese acabado de abandonar su cuerpo. Solo había una persona en la tierra que podía alterar a Liu Fei Long de manera tan intensa.

—Asami-san. —Mikhail se paralizó al escuchar a alguien llamar el nombre que siempre había temido y confirmó su temor.

* * *

N/T:

* **Palacio de la Pureza Celestial y Palacio de las Concubinas** : dos de los 9.999 edificios que conforman la Ciudad Prohibida.

 ***Mishka** : significa pequeño oso en ruso.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **FayeC** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Ahí estaba él, en su traje negro con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo en su boca. Mikhail no tenía que conocer a Asami Ryuuichi para reconocerlo al instante. Solo había un hombre entre aquella multitud lo suficientemente extraordinario como para poseer a alguien como Fei Long. Era asombrosamente alto para ser japonés, muy masculino y fornido, pero para nada corpulento. Sus ojos eran intensos, verdaderamente dorados aunque con cierto tono marrón. Sus pómulos eran prominentes como los de esos hombres caucásicos, pero el tono de su piel era de un color claro como la miel en lugar del amarillo asiático. Tenía que admitirlo, el hombre era un dios griego en carne y hueso.

Asami no los había visto, estaba ocupado hablando con algunas chicas de la multitud. Mikhail volteó rápidamente al recordar que Fei estaba justo detrás de él y jadeó de horror. La copa de vino había sido destrozada en mil pedazos en la palma de su mano. Un chorro de sangre goteaba por su manga manchando el cheongsam dorado.

Fei Long estaba temblando sin control. Su mirada se tornó terriblemente fría, algo que Mikhail nunca antes había visto y rogó a Dios no volver a ver jamás.

—Dios mío... Fei… —exclamó Mikhail mientras trataba de abrir los dedos de Fei para retirar los cristales rotos—. ¡Fei Long! ¡Suéltalo!

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Fei Long parecía no escuchar ni una sola de sus palabras. Aquellos elegantes dedos cubiertos completamente de sangre apretados fuertemente, clavando aún más los vidrios rotos en su herida mano. Si Fei no podía sentir el dolor en la palma de su mano, era probable que ni siquiera pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

Agarró el brazo de Fei y lo arrastró lejos de la multitud hacia un lugar tranquilo. Fei Long se estaba perdiendo y no iba a permitir que la gente lo viera en ese estado, especialmente ese bastardo.

Incluso cuando Asami ya no estaba a la vista, los ojos de Fei aún permanecían terriblemente fríos, mirando hacia el espacio vacío frente a él como si el hombre aún estuviera allí. El corazón de Mikhail latía sin cesar de furia mientras veía por lo que Fei estaba pasando. Ver a su hermoso dragón quebrarse por otro hombre, no solo hería su orgullo, era desgarradoramente doloroso. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a sentirse tan pequeño e insignificante ante los ojos de Fei Long. En presencia de ese hombre, claramente lo era.

—¡Maldita sea, Fei Long! —Mikhail ya no pudo controlarse, le dio un puñetazo a Fei en el rostro y lo tumbó al suelo. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a herir a Fei físicamente, pero no había otra manera de traerlo de vuelta.

Fei Long mantuvo la mirada baja, su largo cabello negro caía desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro, haciendo imposible poder ver su expresión. Mikhail lo levantó con rapidez y lo empujó contra la pared.

—¡Mírame! ¡Maldición! ¡Fei! ¡Despierta! —gritó enojado.

Fei Long lentamente levantó el rostro y miró a Mikhail. Era difícil leer sus emociones. La rabia aún estaba allí, pero ahora un vestigio de tristeza, y tal vez un poco de nostalgia, llenaba esos ojos color amatista. Unos segundos después bajó la cabeza y miró su mano herida mientras empezaba a sentir el dolor.

—Solo suéltalo, Fei. —Mikhail bajó la voz y habló despacio—. Suéltalo.

Gradualmente abrió la palma de la mano y dejó que los vidrios rotos cayeran de su mano, luego apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Mikhail, buscando consuelo en el calor de aquel cuerpo.

—Sácame de aquí.

* * *

Fei Long se retorció un poco mientras el médico retiraba cuidadosamente los pedazos de vidrio roto de su mano. Su mano fue cortada tan severamente que fueron necesarios diez puntos para suturarla. Tao seguramente iba a estar muy preocupado cuando se enterara de lo sucedido. Era una suerte no haberlo llevado al hospital porque Fei no estaba en condiciones de consolar a nadie.

Salió de la sala de operaciones y encontró a Mikhail esperando en la puerta con un cigarrillo en su mano. Los rizos de su rubio cabello caían desordenados alrededor de su rostro ligeramente pálido que mostraba un poco de fatiga. Fei Long estaba seguro de que Mikhail había advertido su presencia, aunque mantuvo los ojos fijos en el espacio vacío frente a él, ahogándose en sus propios pensamientos.

—No sabía que fumabas.

—De vez en cuando.

Mikhail estaba agitado. Fei estaba seguro de ello. Su corta respuesta y su falta de conversación lo hacían evidente.

—¿Y Tao?

—Ya me ocupé de ello. Está en el hotel —respondió cansinamente y luego miró la mano herida de Fei.

—Diez puntos. Nada de entrenamiento por un mes —le explicó Fei.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba para estudiar la expresión del rostro de Fei. Aquellos ojos azules parecían casi vacíos.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Necesito descansar.

Él asintió.

—Te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación.

Una limusina negra les estaba esperando frente al hospital. Por primera vez Mikhail caminó delante de él y no a su lado como de costumbre. No se dijeron palabras de consuelo, ni siquiera hubo contacto visual. Entraron en la limusina y se sentaron frente a frente en silencio, cada uno mirando por la ventana.

Mikhail estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Hacía solo unas horas había tenido a Fei Long entre sus brazos, dispuesto a abrirle su corazón y salir de su escondite. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba que había logrado. Pero, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Ese japonés tenía algo más que una simple influencia en el estado mental de Fei, tenía un lugar en su corazón. No fue solo ira lo que vio en aquellos ojos, era mucho más que eso. Si siete años sin verse no habían sido suficientes para borrarlo del corazón de Fei, entonces ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría sustituir a ese hombre? Su orgullo le decía que se alejara y había razones de sobra para hacerlo.

Pero, ¿podía hacerlo?

El coche se detuvo en la entrada. Fei Long se quedó quieto y miró a Mikhail que parecía que no iba a salir del coche. En una noche como esta generalmente buscaba estar solo. Pero esta noche prefería no hacerlo.

Mikhail miró aquellos ojos, tratando de decidir el mejor curso de acción. Lo más prudente sería alejarse ahora y nunca más mirar atrás, pero en su corazón sabía que una sola palabra de Fei le haría quedarse.

—Pídemelo —dijo Mikhail en una voz firme y baja.

«Pídeme que me quede... Muéstrame que te importo aunque sea un poco».

Fei Long lo miró en silencio durante un rato. No estaba en su naturaleza rogar, pero en este momento tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacia Mikhail se iría para siempre. Para su sorpresa, no quería que eso ocurriera. Sentía cierto consuelo cuando estaba con Mikhail. Algo similar a como se sentía con Tao, pero más fuerte, más profundo. Era raro que se sintiera de esta manera con alguien. Sin embargo, su orgullo hizo que fuera casi imposible para él pronunciar esas palabras.

—Quédate. —Finalmente se obligó a pronunciar aquella palabra a través de sus dientes. Era más una orden que una petición, pero eso era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

—¿Por qué? —Mikhail se preguntó si podría llegar a presionar a Fei un poco más.

Fei Long abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente con frustración. Como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera suficiente, tragándose su orgullo, y el hijo de puta tenía el descaro de pedirle más.

Mikhail sonrío para sí mientras salía de la limusina y siguió a Fei a través del vestíbulo. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para que Fei Long admitiera que lo necesitaba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

El ascensor se abrió y reveló a Yoh esperando delante de la suite. Sus ojos se tornaron feroces al ver a Mikhail detrás de su maestro, pero cuando notó la venda en la mano de Fei Long se olvidó del rubio, estaba demasiado preocupado por su maestro como para preocuparse por él.

—Fei Long-sama. Su mano... —habló Yoh con preocupación.

Fei Long le dio una mirada gélida y habló con firmeza antes de entrar en su habitación.

—No es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Puedes retirarte por esta noche.

Mikhail observó a Yoh, cuyos ojos todavía estaban fijos en la elegante figura de su maestro. Según la información que tenía sobre Fei Long, sabía que Yoh era su guardaespaldas de mayor confianza, quien había estado a su lado por años. Solía pensar que Fei era bastante afortunado al tener un subordinado tan leal. Pero algo en la forma en como Yoh miraba a su maestro esa noche le hizo cuestionar el origen de su lealtad. El deseo en aquellos ojos le molestó.

Mikhail entró en la suite y suspiró profundamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Como si ya no tuviera suficientes cosas por las cuales preocuparse. ¿Por qué todo al alrededor de Liu Fei Long gritaba problemas?

—Necesito un trago —dijo Mikhail cansinamente. Cigarrillos, tragos, ¿qué sigue? ¿Opio? ¿Coca? Casi nunca necesitaba esa clase de cosas para calmarse. Depender de ellas era un signo de debilidad. Hacerse adicto a cualquier cosa incluso a algo tan inofensivo como los cigarrillos era inaceptable para Mikhail. Él era demasiado fuerte para eso. Pero ahora se encontraba indefensamente adicto a la droga más tóxica de todas, la droga con el nombre de Liu Fei Long. Y estaba empezando a arruinar su estilo de vida.

—Hay un mini bar en el comedor. Embriágate si quieres. Tomaré una ducha —dijo Fei Long antes de desaparecer en el baño. No podía esperar para quitarse toda esa sangre de encima. Le recordaba demasiado el pasado.

Solo unos minutos después Mikhail lo escuchó llamar su nombre. Se acercó y abrió la puerta del baño.

Fei Long aún vestía su cheongsam. Miró a Mikhail con un rastro de vergüenza reflejándose en su rostro, aunque seguía controlándose regiamente.

—No puedo desatar esto con una sola mano

Mikhail sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba al jacuzzi y comenzó a llenarlo con agua tibia.

—Tampoco puedes tomar una ducha. Un baño, quizá.

Cuando hubo terminado de ajustar las válvulas regresó y se paró frente a Fei Long, desabrochando lentamente el cheongsam dorado.

Incluso después de pasar por un acontecimiento tan terrible, Fei Long aún estaba extraordinariamente hermoso. Había algo bastante erótico en tener el privilegio de desnudarlo. Mikhail no podía dejar de tocar la piel increíblemente suave por debajo de la fina seda mientras lo abría. No importaba cuántas veces lo hubiera visto, el cuerpo desnudo de Fei Long siempre lo excitaba.

—No fue una invitación para que tuviéramos sexo, Mikhail —le advirtió Fei Long con cansancio.

—Maldícete a ti mismo por ser tan condenadamente hermoso —susurró mientras presionaba los labios en la piel expuesta de Fei. Las marcas de mordiscos de aquella tarde se habían tornado de color púrpura, pero en vez de hacerlo apartarse, le excitaron aún más. Le recordaban el placer que sintió ese día. Estas marcas eran suyas, y así Fei también lo fue.

Mikhail se abrió camino hacia el pecho de Fei, besando las marcas que había hecho antes, ahogándose en su propio deseo. Repentinamente se detuvo y miró intensamente el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo.

—Estos no son míos.

El comentario sorprendió a Fei. ¿Acaso Yoh había dejado algunas marcas? Había pensado que eran de Mikhail.

Mikhail vio la expresión de su rostro y lo supo al instante. Una ira incontrolable se elevó rápidamente en su pecho que le hizo agarrar el elegante cuello delante de él.

—¿QUIÉN te ha tocado? —habló Mikhail entre dientes furiosamente mientras Fei trataba de abrir las manos que le apretaban como si fueran a quitarle la vida. Fei Long nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Si Mikhail podía hacerlo pedazos creía que lo haría en ese mismo momento. Solo cuando comenzó a ahogarse Mikhail recapacitó y lo soltó.

Todavía temblando de ira, agarró y jaló del cabello de Fei violentamente.

—¡Habla!

Fei Long se mordió los labios y se maldijo mentalmente. Fue estúpido pedirle a Mikhail que se quedara. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto sucediera? Si Mikhail lo descubría, Yoh no pasaría de esta noche. No estaba dispuesto a perder a Yoh.

—¡Me lo vas a decir en este instante o te juro por Dios...! —Mikhail ahora estaba gritando. El silencio de Fei había intensificado su furia. Un ardor incontrolable en su pecho le dificultaba respirar o pensar claramente. Sabía que estaba siendo imprudente pero le fue imposible detenerse. No hasta que hubiera matado a alguien.

Fei Long lo miró fijamente y se encontró igual de enojado con sus palabras. Podía entender el ataque de celos de Mikhail, pero si pensaba que podía amenazar a la cabeza de Baishe y someterlo, era mejor que lo pensara de nuevo.

—NUNCA me amenaces, Mikhail —habló con firmeza con los dientes apretados con una voz que le aseguró a Mikhail que estaba lejos de sentir temor—. No tengo que decirte nada. Si crees que cogerme una o dos veces te da derecho a invadir mi privacidad, estás muy equivocado.

Por un momento pensó que Mikhail lo iba a derribar de un golpe. Al menos la furia en sus ojos le decía que podía hacerlo. En lugar de ello Mikhail se quedó allí y lo miró fijamente. A medida que el fuego en esos ojos disminuía Fei Long pudo ver un rastro de decepción en su rostro. Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos rizados y suspiró profundamente.

—Ya ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy haciendo contigo, Fei Long. De verdad no lo sé.

Mikhail se alejó hacia la sala y tomó su chaqueta. Era como si Fei Long le hubiera clavado una espada a través de su pecho sin piedad. En toda su vida nunca había sentido semejante dolor en su corazón. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? ¿Por qué incluso se molestaba?

—No me acosté con él. —Esa voz suave como la seda sonó detrás de él.

Mikhail le dio un vistazo a Fei que ahora estaba parado en el pasillo.

—No me importa.

—Querías que confiara en ti, ahora confía en mí —le exigió Fei Long. Sabía que había herido a Mikhail con las duras palabras dichas en ese momento de rabia. Aun así no estaba en su naturaleza disculparse o pedir perdón. Así era él y Mikhail ya debía saberlo.

Sus ojos se entornaron mientras levantaba la barbilla.

—No te voy a rogar, y lo sabes.

Todavía tratando de controlar la ira en su pecho, Mikhail se detuvo y se volvió lentamente encontrándose con esos ojos color amatista.

—No voy a permitir que juegues conmigo.

—No estoy jugando contigo —habló Fei Long con absoluta sinceridad—. Te doy mi palabra como jefe de Baishe. Si eso no es suficientemente para ti, entonces sigue adelante y sal por esa puerta.

Mikhail lanzó su chaqueta sobre el sofá y se sentó, sus ojos aún observando intensamente a Fei Long, exigiendo la verdad.

—Su nombre Fei Long, aún necesito saberlo.

—No puedo decírtelo. Lo matarías.

—¡Tienes toda la puta razón, lo haré!

—Él tiene sus usos. —Fei trató de elegir sus palabras con prudencia para no enfurecer más a Mikhail.

—¿Y por eso dejas que te toque?

—Estaba dormido. Estaba fuera de mi control.

Mikhail entornó los ojos mientras pensamientos corrían por su cabeza. ¿Quién podría haber conseguido burlar la seguridad de Baishe y entrar en el dormitorio de Fei inadvertido? Tenía que ser su propia gente, alguien cercano, alguien importante para Fei Long que lo deseara de esa forma. Solo se le ocurrió un nombre.

—¿Yoh? —Miró a Fei para que confirmara sus palabras.

Su expresión debió haberlo delatado. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, Mikhail agarró su arma y se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

—¿Dónde carajos está? ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!

Fei Long se paró firmemente obstaculizando su camino.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Mikhail.

Mikhail miró profundamente aquellos ojos y sabía que lo decía en serio. Fei Long no tenía ninguna intención de dar marcha atrás y estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de detenerlo. Y seguramente lo lograría. No solo por las letales habilidades en artes marciales que poseía, sino porque Mikhail nunca podría llegar a dispararle o atacarlo. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era tratar de controlar su ira y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Hazlo por mí. Solo por esta vez y te lo compensaré.

Mikhail levantó lentamente la barbilla de Fei con la punta de su arma mientras consideraba la propuesta.

—¿Tú? ¿Me lo compensarás?

—Te doy mi palabra. —No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo para salvar el culo de Yoh. Era mejor que ese guardaespaldas suyo siguiera siendo leal o de lo contrario disfrutaría mucho destriparlo vivo.

Mikhail entrecerró los ojos mientras hablaba firmemente.

—¡Muy bien! Esta noche eres mío, y harás todo lo que te diga.

Era tan Mikhail decir algo así. Al menos había vuelto a ser el mismo Mikhail que conocía.

Fei Long trató de tragarse su orgullo y asintió a regañadientes.

—Lo intentaré.

Aquellas fuertes manos lo agarraron por la cintura y lo atrajeron hacia sí.

—Quiero escucharte decirlo.

De repente tuvo dudas acerca de la utilidad de Yoh. Trató de no pensar en qué otra cosa Mikhail le pediría que hiciera. Fei Long puso los ojos en blanco y apartó la mirada mientras hablaba tan tranquilamente como pudo.

—Esta noche seré tuyo, y haré lo que tú digas.

Incluso aunque hablara solo por obligación, ese tuvo que ser el sonido más dulce que jamás hubiera escuchado. Si Fei Long llegara a enterarse de cómo sus palabras tenían el grandioso poder de ponerlo de rodillas y hacerle entregarse sin remedio a sus pies, estaría en serios problemas.

Mikhail bajó el arma y lo besó apasionadamente. Nunca podía llegar a cansarse de besar aquellos labios. El sabor de Fei Long era literalmente delicioso. Cada vez que lo probaba se encontraba deseando más. Cada vez que tocaba aquella piel se perdía en su propio deseo.

Fei Long dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras Mikhail le quitaba el cheongsam y rodeaba su lengua alrededor de sus pezones perfectamente rosa. No pudo evitar maldecirse mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que Mikhail siempre supiera exactamente cómo tocarle en el lugar correcto y con la presión adecuada, haciendo que le resultara tan difícil negársele cada vez que estaban juntos?

Mikhail se movió de nuevo hacia arriba para besarlo dulcemente. Después rompió su unión y acarició los labios de Fei con sus dedos. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Fei los aceptó en su boca, envolviéndolos con su lengua. De repente Mikhail quiso más. E iba a conseguir mucho más.

—Compláceme —le susurró.

Fei Long sonrió taimadamente.

—¿Eres lo suficientemente hombre para eso?

—Pruébame.

Fei Long rasgó la camisa de Mikhail y arrastró ligeramente sus uñas por su firme pecho. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Mikhail temblaba con cada toque.

—Ahhhh... —gimió Mikhail mientras Fei tomaba uno de sus pezones en su boca y lo mordía. Se movió lentamente para deshacer los pantalones de Mikhail y envolvió su mano alrededor de la creciente erección.

—¿Duro tan pronto? —bromeó Fei mientras se movía nuevamente hacia arriba para mirar el rostro de Mikhail.

Mikhail se rio del comentario, trazando sus dedos por la mejilla de Fei.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? Siempre estoy listo para cogerte, Fei Long. —Solo Mikhail podía decir algo como eso sin vergüenza. Aunque tuvo que admitir que esas palabras le pusieron igualmente duro.

—¿Creiste que llegarías tan lejos antes de venir? —bromeó Fei nuevamente.

Mikhail le besó fuertemente y sonrió perversamente.

—¿Por qué te preocupas, cariño? No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Fei Long le devolvió el beso por un momento antes ponerse de rodillas. Se sacudió violentamente cuando Fei lo tomó en su boca. Si existía tal cosa como el cielo en la tierra esto tenía que serlo. Aquellos labios exquisitos, húmedos y cálidos alrededor de su erección. Su hermoso Fei Long, de rodillas, complaciéndolo, llevándolo al borde de la locura. ¿Acaso un hombre podía pedir más?

Fei Long podía sentir las manos de Mikhail afianzándose en su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza cada vez que se movía, tenía que estar cerca. De repente se detuvo y se levantó rápidamente. Como si Mikhail pudiera leer su mente, lo besó y desató las cuerdas de los pantalones de seda de Fei, dejando que se deslizaran hacia el suelo. Para su sorpresa, Fei Long le empujó hacia el sofá y se arrodilló encima de él. Agarró los rizos dorados de Mikhail y lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza, forzándolo a levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos.

—Listo para la mejor montada de tu vida, Mikhail Arbatov?

—Siempre. —Mikhail lo agarró por sus caderas mientras se empujaba en su interior. Fei Long clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Mikhail mientras un sonido de puro placer escapaba por sus labios. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre el cuerpo de Mikhail cada vez que se movía, rozando su rostro y excitándolo fuera de control. Sintió hambre por aquella piel perfecta y le robó unos cuantos besos cada vez que Fei se le acercaba lo suficiente. La mirada de éxtasis en el hermoso rostro de Fei cuando envolvió su mano y acarició su erección pudo incluso hacerlo venir en ese preciso momento. Mikhail apretó sus dientes mientras trataba de retrasar su clímax. No quería que esto terminara. Quería que Fei se quedara ahí para siempre, tan cerca de él, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, haciéndole el amor con esa mirada de intenso placer en su rostro, el placer de estar en sus brazos. Cuando no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se aseguró de que Fei se viniera antes que él.

Fei Long apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Mikhail y trató de recuperar el aliento. Mikhail acunó sus manos alrededor del rostro de Fei y le susurró suavemente al oído antes de robarle otro beso:

—Mi hermoso dragón. Mío.

* * *

Asami estaba en su suite de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con un vaso de whisky en la mano y un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Era la primera vez en siete años que había visto a Fei Long. A pesar de que no habían hablado y Fei no parecía haberlo advertido entre aquella multitud, Asami pudo notar el cambio en él.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar. El hermoso cabello negro que solía caer más abajo de su cintura ahora se había detenido a mitad de su espalda, haciendo que la figura esbelta pareciera más alta que antes. Esos ojos amatista ahora reflejaban sabiduría, fuerza y ferocidad. El inexperto y conflictivo joven caribonito que conoció hace siete años se había convertido en un hombre increíblemente hermoso más allá de todas sus expectativas. Fei Long irradiaba inteligencia sin igual, confianza y supremacía, un verdadero dragón, más que apto para gobernar Baishe.

Asami tuvo que admitir que estaba más que impresionado, estaba orgulloso. Fei Long había resultado ser una obra maestra. Una sonrisa recorrió su rostro mientras pensaba en aquella elegante figura. Si solo no se hubieran conocido antes y ninguno de aquellos terribles acontecimientos hubieran pasado entre ellos, Fei Long estaría en su cama ahora mismo, aquí, entre sus brazos. Se habría asegurado de ello.

De repente, algo le recordó al hombre con quien estaba. Asami rápidamente alcanzó su celular y marcó velozmente el número del único hombre que podía poner fin a su curiosidad.

La llamada fue contestada de inmediato.

—Soy yo. ¿Puedes hablar? —Tenía que asegurarse.

—Sí, Asami-sama.

—Acabo de ver a Fei Long en la Ciudad Prohibida. Estaba con alguien, un extranjero.

—Debió ser Mikhail Arbatov.

Asami se quedó sin palabras, sorprendido al escuchar el nombre familiar.

—¿Qué carajos está haciendo con la mafia rusa?

—Creo que están juntos.

—¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

—No creí que fuera importante.

Asami respiró profundamente y alzó la voz con furia.

—Me importa un carajo si se quiere coger a algún muchacho que recoge de la calle, pero en cuanto empieza a tener citas con mafiosos, y no me importa si son rusos, italianos o de algún país insignificante de Europa oriental, quiero ser informado inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, Asami-sama.

Suspiró profundamente mientras colgaba el teléfono. Era muy peligroso involucrarse con alguien tan poderoso, Fei Long debería ser consciente de ello. Y no solo eso, de todos los mafiosos del mundo, ¿por qué Mikhail Arbatov? Todo el mundo sabía que el joven ruso tenía una sólida reputación por ser irracional e impredecible, lo que le hacía peligroso para hacer negocios, y mucho más peligroso aún para llegar a involucrarse emocionalmente.

Se tomó el resto del trago que tenía en su mano, tratando de suprimir los recuerdos que seguían perturbándole. Hace siete años trató de convertir a Fei Long en el jefe de Baishe. En eso no falló, pero tampoco podía decir que hubiese tenido éxito. Además de recibir un disparo y casi morir, Fei Long había perdido a sus dos padres y a su hermano en una sola noche debido a su interferencia. No solo lo convirtió en el jefe de Baishe, lo había vuelto un hijo no deseado, ilegitimo y huérfano. Incluso para alguien tan insensible como él, algo así tenía que permanecer en su conciencia. Incluso ahora no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por Fei Long, y este asunto con Mikhail Arbatov le preocupaba y le irritaba.

¿Irritaba? Asami no pudo evitar cuestionar sus propios pensamientos. Preocupado, sí, pero ¿irritado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por ver a Fei con alguien? Hace siete años decidió terminar esa relación para siempre y, ¿ahora estaba irritado por imaginar a Mikhail Arbatov tocando a Fei Long? No tenía derecho a ser posesivo con Fei Long. No después de todos estos años. No después de lo que había hecho.

Asami encendió otro cigarrillo y llenó sus pulmones con el humo que siempre le ayudaba a aliviar algo de estrés. No le sorprendería si Fei Long lo odiaba a muerte en estos momentos. Si todo ese odio lo mantenía vivo y fuerte, entonces asumir su culpa sería lo menos que podía hacer. Pero si Fei realmente era o no tan fuerte como parecía, era algo que estaba decidido a averiguar.

Tal vez ya era hora de sacar al dragón de su guarida.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **FayeC** (esta es una traducción).

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano a excepción de Boris y Alexei Arbatov, creados por la autora del fic: Faye.

 **Advertencias:** un poco de Fei Long x Akihito.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

El sol de la mañana escapó por las rendijas de las cortinas y pintó su resplandeciente rayo amarillo sobre las sábanas de lino blanco de la cama. Mikhail abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces para ajustarlos a la luz del día. Se puso de pie y miró en el espacio vacío al lado opuesto de la cama. ¿Vacío? ¿Estaba soñando otra vez?

Fei Long había estado en sus sueños tantas veces que ya se le había vuelto difícil distinguirlos de la realidad. Habían pasado tres semanas desde su regreso de Beijing. Desde entonces, Fei Long había estado aceptado sus invitaciones a unos cuantos almuerzos y cenas así como también sus visitas frecuentes a Baishe, algunas veces incluso le permitía pasar la noche. No podía dejar de sentirse asombrado de sí mismo. Por lo general, después de tres semanas ya estaba buscando a alguien nuevo; pero ahí estaba, aún soñando con que Fei Long estaba entre sus brazos.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su albornoz. Los rayos del sol le cegaron temporalmente mientras salía a tropezones hacia la sala de su penthouse en Hong Kong. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz, su visión reveló una figura esbelta en el bar. No estaba soñando, Fei Long sí había estado aquí, e incluso aún seguía allí, en su albornoz de espaldas a Mikhail, leyendo el periódico.

Una cálida sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras se acercaba en silencio a su desprevenido amante y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —susurró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del elegante cuerpo.

Fei Long volteó un poco para ver a Mikhail con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—¿Acostumbrarte a qué exactamente?

—A despertar y verte a primera hora de la mañana.

Fei puso los ojos en blanco y dijo cansinamente:

—Oh, por favor. ¡Me estás haciendo dar náuseas!

Justo antes de que Mikhail pudiera responder, sonó su celular. Liberó sus brazos que aún envolvían a Fei y fue por su teléfono. Un rastro de frustración se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla: Alexei.

—Puedes contestar. No me importa. Ha estado llamando por casi media hora —habló Fei Long en su tono habitual, con los ojos aún fijos en el periódico.

Mikhail presionó el botón de colgar antes de volver a situarlo sobre la mesa del bar y fue a servirse café.

—No necesito contestar.

—¿Algún antiguo novio tratando de contactarte?

Mikhail se ahogó violentamente con su café al oír el comentario y empezó a reír.

—Su nombre es Alexei Arbatov. Es mi hermano menor.

La explicación le hizo bajar el periódico y le observó a través de sus largas pestañas.

—Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano.

—Tú tampoco me has hablado del tuyo. —Mikhail lo miró fijamente a los ojos, exigiendo algún tipo de respuesta. Se moría por conocer qué era lo que había pasado hace siete años, una información que nadie parecía saber sin importar cuánto hubiese tratado de averiguarlo, aunque fuese de manera superficial, sin detalles.

—Mi hermano está muerto. ¿Para qué hablar de él? —Los ojos de Fei Long se tornaron fríos al instante mientras hablaba. Era difícil hablar de su hermano, al menos a Mikhail su hermano nunca había intentado violarlo.

Mikhail sabía que tenía razón, había algo más que simplemente la muerte de su familia. Fuera lo que fuese por lo que Fei había pasado, tenía que haber sido severamente trágico para que fuera tan difícil para él confiar en las personas. Ahora sabía que el verdadero Fei Long no era alguien insensible. Todas las emociones que había estado encerrando en su interior habían logrado escapar en varias ocasiones cuando hacían el amor. Fei Long sentía, y sentía más y más fuerte que la mayoría de las personas. En el fondo era muy sensible y extremadamente vulnerable. En ocasiones tenía pesadillas tan intensas que incluso sus gritos aterrorizaban a Mikhail por días.

—El punto es que quiero saberlo, Fei.

Finalmente dejó el periódico y suspiró con frustración.

—En serio, Mikhail, respondo tus llamadas, salgo contigo y dejo que me cojas cada vez que quieres. ¿Qué más podrías lograr por saber tales cosas sobre mi pasado?

Hasta ahora ya se había acostumbrado a la manera tan dura de Fei de decir las cosas. La mayoría de las veces simplemente no lo decía en serio.

—¿De verdad no es obvio para ti? ¿Lo que quiero?

Le dolió el corazón al ver la expresión del rostro de Mikhail. Ya no podía dudar de la sinceridad de sus palabras. Pero lo que Mikhail quería estaba más allá de su capacidad de dar. Por lo menos por ahora.

—Olvídalo. —Mikhail se rindió. No estaba preparado. Su silencio se lo decía—. No quiero presionate.

Fei Long sonrió mientras se levantó del taburete de la barra. Se alegró de que Mikhail pudiera entenderlo.

—Iré a tomar una ducha. Tengo que regresar a Baishe dentro de una hora para una reunión.

—Fei —le llamó Mikhail justo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta—. ¿Estás libre para el almuerzo?

Fei Long se detuvo y volteó ligeramente.

—Cena, Mikhail, en Baishe.

* * *

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que Boris decidiera contestar. Ya había adivinado de quién se trataba.

—Boris.

—¿Dónde carajos está? —El hombre en la línea estaba gritando furiosamente.

—Cálmate, Alexei. Sé dónde está. —El mal humor de Alexei significaba que no había podido comunicarse con su hermano.

—La recepción es en una semana. Asegúrate de que ponga su culo en el avión, ¿me entiendes, Boris?

—Usted sabe que si no quiere ir entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Por lo que sé su hermano no tiene intención de dejar Hong Kong en este momento. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que regrese a Macao.

—¿Qué carajo está haciendo en Hong Kong?

Boris suspiró profundamente.

—No querrá saberlo.

Alexei guardó silencio por un segundo y suspiró de frustración mientras adivinaba.

—¿Una mujer?

—Hombre.

—¡Cielos!... ¿Qué tan malo?

—Muy malo.

—Bueno, solo mata al bastardo y pon a Misha en un avión. Al menos puedes hacer eso, ¿no?

—No puedo matarlo, Alexei. Es Liu Fei Long.

Alexei se sorprendió cuando escuchó el nombre.

—... ¿De Baishe?

—De Baishe. Mira, creo que deberías venir aquí y lidiar con esto, Alexei. Yo no soy de la familia.

—No voy a volar de Moscú a China solo para recogerlo. Haz lo que puedas, Boris, y mantenme informado. Te lo aseguro, ¡NO querrás verme en Macao!

Alexei colgó el teléfono justo en sus oídos. Boris suspiró profundamente mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Mikhail había estado evitando todas sus llamadas y las de Alexei desde que fue informado sobre la importante recepción que su padre estaba a punto de celebrar. Algo acerca de esa recepción le había perturbado mucho. Presentía que su reacción tenía que ver con Fei Long, lo cual significaba que no habría fuerza en la tierra o en el cielo que podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Todavía tenía que tratar de conseguir que Mikhail regresara a Moscú. Además Alexei sonaba enfadado. Era más fácil tratar con el hermano mayor que con el menor. En su estado de ánimo habitual, Alexei era Mikhail pero intensificado dos veces, sin razón y sin madurez. Alexei enfadado no sería nada menos que una pesadilla. Sacó su celular y nuevamente intentó comunicarse con Mikhail, rezando para que esta vez le contestara.

* * *

Mikhail se sentó en silencio en el sofá con el celular vibrando en su mano, deliberando si debía responder la llamada. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer. La recepción se celebraría en una semana y se le estaba acabando el tiempo para decidir. Su padre lo quería de regreso en Moscú sin informarle con anticipación y conocía exactamente la razón. Alexei había decidido volver a casa tras estar años en el extranjero pasando el mejor momento de su vida viajando y gastando la fortuna de la familia. Ahora ese mocoso malcriado quería un poco de acción. La única solución para su padre era entregarle las riendas de la familia a él y poner a Alexei a cargo del negocio de Macao en su lugar. En otro momento habría tomado la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Ahora con Fei Long en el panorama se le había vuelto difícil incluso salir de Hong Kong.

Sabía que con todo el dinero que tenía, no sería ningún problema ir y venir cuando quisiera. Pero tener una relación a larga distancia cuando la relación en sí ya pendía de un hilo delgado era más que una mala idea. Estaba destinada al fracaso.

La verdad era que en este momento no le importaba dárselo todo a Alexei siempre y cuando tuviera el negocio de Macao para él. No sería ni más pobre, ni más rico, pero tendría a Fei Long y eso sería suficiente para él. Aunque en realidad, aún estaba muy lejos de «tener» a Fei. Lo más probable era que estaba dando todo a cambio de nada.

No quería presionar a Fei Long con ningún tipo de compromiso antes de que estuviera listo, pero parecía que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Tal vez esta cena en Baishe era el momento y el lugar perfecto para una charla. Esperaría hasta esta noche, antes de decidirse, antes de contestar cualquier llamada.

* * *

La sala quedó en silencio mientras Fei Long miraba a su informante con una expresión que hizo a todos desear no haber estado en esa reunión aquel día.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Su voz suave y sedosa sonaba como una orden para una ejecución.

—Parece que la información clasificada que nos esforzamos tanto en conseguir ha sido robada por Asami Ryuuichi. Mientras hablamos, estamos rastreando al hombre que la tomó, Liu Laoban. —El hombre temblaba al hablar. No se sorprendería si hoy no salía de ese cuarto con vida.

Fei Long se agarró del borde de su escritorio para mantener el equilibrio. Sentía hervir la sangre por sus venas mientras escuchaba el nombre. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras trataba de dar sentido a la situación. ¿Por qué Asami haría esto? Esa información no tenía nada que ver con él, ni siquiera podía llegar a beneficiarse de ella... a menos que quisiera algo de Baishe.

Fei Long se paralizó completamente al comprender que esa tenía que ser la razón. ¿Por qué más había permitido que fuera tan fácil rastrarle? Asami le estaba enviando un mensaje, una invitación.

—Señor, le aseguro que pronto atraparemos al hombre.

—No, si él está detrás de esto, no podrás hacerlo. —Parecía como si se lo estuviera diciendo a él mismo en lugar de a sus hombres. Una vez más todos en Baishe vieron de qué estaba hecho su maestro. Si hubiera podido respirar fuego todos ellos habrían sido quemados vivos en esa habitación en ese mismo instante.

—Yoh, que preparen mi avión inmediatamente. Voy a ir a Japón.

Yoh no podía creer lo que oía al escuchar la orden. No era propio de Fei ser tan irracional.

—¡Ahora! ¡Yoh! —Se estaba impacientando.

Cuando todos abandonaron la habitación, Fei Long miró la herida en la palma de su mano. Era hora de resolver las cosas de una vez por todas.

* * *

La sede de Baishe en Japón era de la mitad del tamaño de la sede de Hong Kong, aunque estaba ricamente decorada con un estilo chino que se ajustaba perfectamente a su elegante maestro. Yoh permanecía inquieto al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio de su maestro. No era propio de Fei Long hacer un movimiento por su cuenta por algo tan insignificante. Tenía que ser por causa de Asami Ryuuichi. Pero enfrentar a Asami nunca había sido una buena idea. Se preguntaba si Fei Long sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Mientras pensaba en qué hacer, un guardaespaldas se le acercó y le pidió ver a Fei Long. Yoh le informó a su maestro y lo guio al interior de la habitación.

—Liu Laoban. Hemos capturado a un muchacho que parece tener el disco. Está siendo interrogado en estos momentos.

Fei Long levantó la ceja con curiosidad.

—¿Un muchacho? ¿Cuál es su relación con Asami?

—No estamos seguros de eso, señor. No luce como alguien que trabaje para los yakuza, es un poco joven e inexperto.

Fei Long guardó silencio por un momento mientras pensaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que sus hombres habían capturado a alguien importante.

—Llévame con él.

* * *

El japonés estaba colgado del techo por las muñecas. A pesar de que su rostro estaba magullado por los golpes, Fei aún podía ver los rasgos finos de su rostro. Era demasiado joven como para estar trabajando para Asami, y demasiado bonito para el trabajo. Debía tener unos veinte años. La forma en que llamaba a Asami por su nombre solo le confirmó que no trabajaba para él. No. En cualquier caso este chico lucía como alguien que Asami utilizaría para adornar su cama.

La idea de Asami divirtiéndose con este muchacho había aumentado de alguna manera su furia hasta el punto de llegar a estrangular a alguien. ¿Por qué se sentía así? La traición de Asami no tenía nada que ver con quién se acostara. Sin embargo, no podía negar la ira que crecía en su pecho. Pensar que Asami le había abandonado por un chico ordinario con una simple cara bonita lo llevó hasta el límite. ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para él? ¿Qué tenía ese chico que no tuviera él?

Fei Long cerró los ojos y se maldijo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararse con este muchacho? Él era Liu Fei Long, el único líder de Baishe, con miles de hombres a sus pies y con el poder de matar a cualquier persona que quisiera con solo una palabra que saliera de sus labios. No debía permitirse humillarse como un tonto patético por un simple ataque de celos por alguien que ni siquiera podía ver el hombre que era. No, todo esto se trataba de vengarse. Tenía que tratarse de una venganza.

En primer lugar, tenía que averiguar si tenía razón acerca de la relación del muchacho con Asami. Y ya que el muchacho se negó a hablar, solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Sería todo un gusto tomar un muchacho tan bien parecido, y si resultaba ser la mascota de Asami, entonces le encantaría ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se enterara de que su mascota había sido utilizada por otro hombre. Para alguien con semejante ego, era algo que tenía que doler muchísimo.

* * *

Fei Long acarició la suave piel color rosa del cuerpo desnudo que yacía sobre su regazo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tomara a alguien. No había duda de que el muchacho había logrado excitarlo. Su fina piel era suave al tacto y aquellos ojos, desafiantes hasta el final, le excitaron hasta cierto grado. Pero lo que realmente le endureció fue la idea de ver el rostro de Asami retorcido de furia. Cada vez que el chico luchaba contra él, sentía como si le estuviera haciendo daño al mismo Asami. Ante sus ojos, el chico estaba derramando la sangre de Asami. Para sus oídos, sus gritos eran los gritos de Asami.

Puso el cuerpo inconsciente en el sofá y se levantó, ajustando su desabrochado cheongsam un poco para cubrirse pero dejó los botones sin hacer. Necesitaba un descanso. Había tenido un largo día y el estrés lo estaba drenando.

Fei Long abrió la puerta y encontró a Yoh parado afuera de la habitación. Se sintió un poco incómodo al verlo allí. Yoh hubiera podido tener a otro guardia en la puerta pero no lo hizo. Seguramente había escuchado todo. Era como si quisiera estar allí, para recordarse algo. A veces Fei Long no estaba seguro de quién era más cruel, si él por mantener a Yoh a su lado, o Yoh por insistir en estar allí para él.

—¿Necesita algo, Fei Long-sama? —le preguntó con un rostro inexpresivo, algo típico de Yoh.

—No tenías que estar aquí, Yoh.

—Fue su deseo mantenerme cerca, ¿lo recuerda?

Una débil sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Solo un hombre en Baishe se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera. Lo extraño era que nunca parecía importarle.

—Toma al chico y mételo en alguna parte. De ahora en adelante no quiero ser molestado por nadie.

Cuando Yoh se marchó con el chico se quitó el cheongsam y se puso su albornoz de seda, no llevaba nada debajo, como de costumbre. Mientras se subía a la cama dispuesto a dormir, de manera repentina sintió la presencia de alguien más.

—¿Yoh? —llamó y empezó a buscar su arma.

Una sombra se deslizó desde la oscura esquina de la habitación. Fei Long entrecerró los ojos y trató de distinguir la identidad del intruso. Mientras la luz iluminaba el cuerpo sus ojos se ensancharon y jadeó de horror.

—¡Asami!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **FayeC** (esta es una traducción).

 **Advertencias:** Violación, Asami x Fei Long.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Asami se quedó inmóvil frente a Fei Long como para asegurarse de que había sido completamente reconocido por el hombre, con sus manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo en los labios. Con Asami siempre era difícil conocer sus sentimientos a través de aquel rostro inexpresivo, pero esa tarde sus ojos dorados brillaban con una furia tan intensa que de inmediato avivó el instinto de supervivencia de Fei antes de que pudiera llegar pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le gritaba que estaba en peligro.

Rápidamente saltó por el arma que había dejado sobre la mesa cerca del diván. Asami le atrapó por su muñeca con una mano que parecía de hierro y golpeó el arma hacia el suelo con su otra mano. Fei Long se dio vuelta y le dio una patada fuerte en el pecho, golpeándolo contra la pared. Rápidamente fue por el arma que aún permanecía en el suelo y apunto hacia su enemigo de toda la vida.

Asami recuperó el aliento y empezó a reír en voz baja.

—Te has vuelto más fuerte.

Su corazón se aceleró al oír esa voz nuevamente después de siete años. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Asami aquí? Más importante aún, ¿cómo había entrado? ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Los ojos de Fei se entornaron mientras hablaba con frustración.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—El suficiente como para que empieces a rezar por tu vida. —Aquellos ojos brillaban mientras hablaba, asegurándole al otro hombre la seriedad de sus palabras.

—¿Puedo recordarte que soy yo quien tiene el arma en la mano? No es que la necesite para matarte, Asami. Fue una completa estupidez venir hasta aquí desarmado. —Sonrió.

Asami se enderezó y se burló del comentario.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy desarmado? —Dio un paso y se acercó a Fei Long firmemente, como un león acercándose a su presa—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito una?

De repente Fei se sintió indefenso.

—¡Atrás! —Sostuvo el arma fuertemente como para recordarse a sí mismo su propia existencia.

—¿O qué? Si fueras a dispararme lo habrías hecho hace siete años, Fei Long. No pudiste apretar el gatillo en ese entonces, y ahora tampoco podrás hacerlo.

Ahora Fei estaba temblando de ira, sobre todo por no ser capaz de apretar el gatillo como él lo decía. ¿Por qué estaba tan renuente? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué podía querer de Asami aparte de su muerte?

—Al principio solo quería atraerte para que habláramos. Pero has cruzado la línea, Fei Long.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Estaba en lo cierto acerca de ese chico. Asami estaba enojado.

—¿Cómo podía resistirme? Tu mascota es bastante linda —habló con su irritante voz sedosa que irritó a Asami aún más mientras enrollaba su cabello alrededor de uno de sus dedos de manera seductora—. Me pregunto si nos escuchaste. ¿Estabas aquí en ese instante, Asami? ¿O debo decirte cómo gritaba?

Asami arremetió contra la garganta de Fei, retorciendo el arma de su mano y con la otra le golpeó arrojándolo contra el diván. Ya no podía controlar su furia. En parte por lo que Fei le había hecho a Takaba, pero sobre todo por su ego herido. Era necesario que aprendiera una lección. Nadie se mete con Asami Ryuuichi, ni siquiera Liu Fei Long.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había visto a Fei Long tan cerca como le veía ahora. Siete años y no había envejecido ni un poco. Por el contrario, el rostro juvenil que recordaba tan bien se había tornado aún más sorprendente, sus rasgos se intensificaron creando un rostro hermoso e irreal que incluso le quitó el aliento. Aquellos brillantes ojos color amatista, aún intensamente feroces, eran más profundos y más sabios, tentándolo incluso a conquistar al hombre que yacía debajo.

El albornoz de seda de Fei se había aflojado debido a la constante lucha por liberarse, revelando la piel sin defectos que pedía a gritos ser tocada. Durante siete años había deseado en secreto este cuerpo, pero para él Fei Long era una hermosa flor que nunca debía ser arrancada. Una fantasía que no se atrevió a hacer realidad. Fei era demasiado precioso para ser conquistado, también demasiado orgulloso para pertenecer a alguien. No sin llegar a destruir precisamente lo que le hacía tan hermoso en primer lugar.

Sin embargo, ahora cada centímetro de su cuerpo le gritaba que cumpliera su deseo. Eso, y la ira incontenible en su pecho le habían robado por completo su capacidad de resistirse a semejante tentación. Y Fei Long, en todo caso, era una tentación sin precedentes.

—¡Suéltame, carajo! —maldijo Fei Long con enojo a través de sus dientes apretados mientras intentaba quitar la fuerte mano de su cuello. Se sentía débil luchando contra Asami, incluso aunque sabía que físicamente no era más débil que él. Esos ojos dorados observando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo le habían drenado sus fuerzas.

—¿Soltarte? —Su respiración se aceleró mientras Fei forcejeaba más fuerte—. ¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Que te tocara? Estás enojado porque tomé a ese chico y aún no te he tomado a ti.

Profundamente irritado por el agravio, dejó de forcejear y miró firmemente a esos ojos dorados.

—¡No te engañes, bastardo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu insignificante verga es lo suficientemente buena para mí? —No quería a Asami. Estaba seguro de ello. ¿Por qué lo haría? El hombre le había robado todo lo que él más quería.

¿Pero por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil respirar cuando él estaba cerca?

—Bueno, vamos a comprobarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —La mano de Asami arrancó el lazo del albornoz de seda con fuerza y lo abrió. Dio vuelta a Fei, forzando su rostro hacia abajo en el diván, y ató sus muñecas con el lazo tan fuerte que dejaría algunas marcas por varios días. Fei dejó escapar un grito breve y doloroso cuando Asami le agarró del cabello y jaló hacia atrás su cabeza violentamente.

—Te voy a mostrar lo que sucede cuando me hacen enfadar, Fei Long. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Takaba. Te toca sentir su dolor —le susurró al oído, su otra mano viajó hacia abajo para abrir su cremallera.

Aunque el único sonido perceptible de Fei Long era su pesada respiración, en su cabeza podía escucharse gritando, horrorizado por lo que iba a suceder. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió con ganas de gritar por ayuda. Si solo alguien estuviera allí para detener esto, no se arrepentiría de hacerlo. No era por el dolor ni por ser violado, era por la vergüenza inimaginable de ser tomado por su enemigo, por su orgullo que se rompería en pedazos una vez más por culpa de este hombre.

Sintió un dolor agudo mientras Asami se empujaba en su interior violentamente. Fei Long mordió el cojín debajo de él para evitar hacer ruido. No. No le daría el placer de escucharlo gritar, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Como si Asami pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sintió la mano alrededor de su cabello afianzarse mientras su cabeza era apartada del cojín. Se inclinó y le habló al oído:

—Llora por mí, Fei Long. Déjame escuchar tus gritos.

Fei Long volteó la cabeza para mirar a Asami y le escupió en el rostro.

—¡No volveré a llorar por ti!

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Asami temblando detrás de su espalda. La forma en que estaba respirando profunda y fuerte le aseguró que estaba furioso por su respuesta. Fei arqueó la espalda de dolor y se tragó sus gritos mientras Asami se impulsaba en su interior más y más fuerte, cada vez jalando su cabello con la misma fuerza con la que estaba desgarrándolo. Incluso pensó que su cuerpo se rompería.

Al final, algo se rompió, pero no fue su cuerpo. Era algo mucho más valioso para él, más importante que eso. Algo que nunca iba a recuperar y que era imposible de reparar.

Sin importar cuánto hubiera lastimado a Fei, ni una sola lágrima fue derramada. Ni un solo sonido escapó de su garganta. Solo sangre emanaba de donde le había dañado y moretones aparecían en partes de su cuerpo que habían sido abusados. Era completamente diferente de cuando había tomado a Takaba contra su voluntad. El chico luchó con fuerza y respondió a su tacto a través del dolor y el placer sin contenerse. Tomando a Takaba cumplió su deseo sin culpa. Fue muy divertido e inmensamente placentero. Tomar a Fei Long fue algo completamente distinto, algo intensamente crudo y desgarrador. Aunque fue placentero, fue doloroso.

Fei Long yacía en silencio sobre su rostro, respirando corto, rápido, pero silenciosamente. Había dejado de forcejear hace un rato antes de que Asami se corriera. Aquel hermoso rostro parcialmente oculto debajo de la cortina de su largo cabello era como una pintura. El cuerpo desnudo de Fei Long era una obra maestra, algo que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de haber conquistado. Asami hundió el rostro en el largo cabello e inhaló el dulce aroma de Fei Long mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Al ver que Asami le había liberado de su agarre Fei intentó alejarlo y giró sobre su costado. Asami apartó las largas hebras de seda que caían por el hermoso rostro de Fei y lo besó en esos deliciosos labios por segunda vez en siete años. De repente echó hacia atrás la cabeza, Fei Long le había mordido. Duro.

Levantó la mano para limpiar la sangre de sus labios mientras miraba aquellos ojos resentidos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Fei Long no tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra para entregarle su mensaje. Aquellos ojos se habían vuelto mortalmente fríos. Tan fríos que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lo que acababa de hacer había convertido al hombre en alguien completamente distinto. Fei Long estaba vacío. Como una hermosa muñeca que estaba viva con un propósito y un solo propósito. Venganza.

—Fei Long, ¿dónde está Takaba? —Su tono de voz se suavizó un poco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo? —La sedosa voz sonaba como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sus ojos ardían con llamas de furia—. No hay nada más que puedas hacerme.

Repentinamente sonó su celular. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Asami se acercó lentamente y tomó el teléfono en su mano.

—¡Oh, creo sí hay algo más, Fei. —Sonrió al ver el identificador de llamadas. Justo a tiempo—. Aquí viene el caballero de brillante armadura.

Fei Long sintió como si hubiera saltado para arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos, pero aún seguía sentado. Mikhail. Se había olvidado de cancelar la cena. De repente sintió a su rostro palidecer.

—No. —Casi sonó como si estuviera rogando. Casi.

—¿Dónde está Takaba? —repitió Asami, sosteniendo el teléfono, amenazando con contestar la llamada a menos de que Fei le dijera algo.

Fei Long cerró los ojos y trató de pronunciar las palabras en contra de su voluntad.

—Yoh... mi guardaespaldas... se lo llevó. —Si quedaba una sola cosa en su vida que no quería perder, era a Mikhail. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que le restaba de orgullo por la calidez de aquellos brazos. Sabía que necesitaba a Mikhail, ahora, más que nunca.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Asami mientras pulsaba el botón y sostenía el teléfono en sus oídos.

—¡No! —Fei cerró los ojos y trató de suprimir el intenso dolor en su corazón mientras Asami hablaba por su teléfono, en japonés, a propósito.

 _—No creo que Fei quiera hablar ahora._

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea antes de que la pregunta fuera finalmente realizada.

 _—... ¿Quién eres tú?_

— _Asami Ryuuichi —_ habló lentamente, asegurándose de que su nombre se escuchara fuerte y claro antes de colgar el teléfono y arrojarlo en el regazo de Fei.

Fei Long tragó saliva pesadamente. Asami Ryuuichi, la más cruel de las palabras para los oídos de Mikhail.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin levantar la vista del teléfono ¿Por qué tienes que quitarme todo?

Asami encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir de la habitación volteó e hizo un comentario.

—Tú relación con él es demasiado peligrosa, Fei Long. Más tarde me lo agradecerás.

Fei Long se quedó sentado quieto, mirando el teléfono en su regazo. Por alguna razón, estaba temblando. Tal vez era la ira, o tal vez era el remordimiento. Tal vez ambas cosas. Su mente aún seguía borrosa. Se levantó de la cama lentamente, tambaleándose por el dolor que aún permanecía en su cuerpo, buscando en la habitación algo que lo liberara de las ataduras y finalmente encontró un cuchillo en un cajón.

Una vez que sus manos fueron liberadas, se detuvo y se miró en el espejo. Su largo cabello caía desordenadamente alrededor de su rostro fantasmalmente pálido. Fuertes contusiones eran evidentes alrededor de su cuello y sus muñecas. Su cadera llevaba la marca de los dedos de Asami que se habían clavado profundamente en su carne mientras se impulsaba repetidamente en su interior. Aún podía saborear la sangre de Asami en su boca. El olor a nicotina aún persistía en su nariz. De repente, todo el incidente se repitió en su cabeza y le inundaron emociones tan intensas que le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Sintió como si tuviera algo atorado en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar mientras una poderosa oleada de dolor se abría camino en su interior, lista para explotar. Fei se arrastró por el piso frio y corrió hacia el baño donde empezó a vomitar hasta que no le quedó nada en su estómago.

Durante toda su vida nunca se había odiado tanto. Quería rasgarse la piel donde había sido tocado. Quería quitarse esta piel contaminada. Pero sobretodo quería arrancarse el corazón que había latido tan rápido mientras su temido enemigo lo tomaba.

«Padre... No soy digno de ser tu hijo».

Se miró la mano que aún sostenía el cuchillo con el que se había liberado. La idea de clavar la hoja en su cuello había pasado por su mente. Pero entonces recordó quién era y tiró el cuchillo contra la pared. Él era el formidable líder de Baishe. No podía permitir que un hombre lo destruyera.

Fei Long se levantó y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Se limpió y se puso el cheongsam antes de ir a recoger su arma, y salió por la puerta en busca de su enemigo. Quizá una vez mas no iba a ser capaz de apretar el gatillo, pero Asami necesitaba saber que esto no iba a terminar con tanta facilidad.

Estaban afuera junto al coche cuando los encontró. El muchacho todavía estaba desnudo, vistiendo solo la chaqueta de Asami. Sin vacilar, levantó su arma y disparó dos tiros de advertencia en dirección al muchacho. Asami sacó su arma y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¡Fei Long! —gritó con furia.

Miró fijamente aquellos ojos dorados, recordándole a su enemigo el hombre que era, antes de darle la espalda y alejarse.

 _«Recuerda mi nombre. A partir de ahora haré de tu vida un infierno»._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a Yamane Ayano y la historia a **FayeC** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Mikhail llegó a la sede de Baishe en Hong Kong a las seis de la tarde. A esas alturas se le permitía entrar y salir de Baishe cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, hoy fue detenido en la puerta.

—Liu Laoban no está aquí hoy, señor Arbatov.

—Lo esperaré.

—No creo que regrese hoy. Está en Tokio.

—¿Tokio? —Mikhail no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo en Tokio?

—No estoy autorizado para dar esa clase de información, señor.

—¿Cuándo regresará?

—No ha fijado una fecha para su regreso.

Era normal para alguien como Fei Long viajar con tan poco tiempo de antelación, pero un hombre de su disciplina no dejaría de informar la cancelación de una cita. Esta vez era diferente. Podía sentirlo. Algo no estaba bien, sobre todo si se trataba de Japón.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras alcanzaba su celular y le marcaba a Fei Long. El teléfono sonó demasiadas veces antes de que finalmente fuera contestado. Se encontró conteniendo la respiración cuando la voz en la otra línea no fue la conocida voz melodiosa que tanto amaba. En su lugar era una voz baja y ronca de un hombre hablando en japonés.

— _No creo que Fei quiera hablar ahora._

Sintió su pecho comprimirse al escuchar esas palabras. La mención de aquel nombre le aseguró a Mikhail que no había marcado un número equivocado. Pero, ¿quién se atrevería a contestar el celular de Fei Long? ¿Quién más era lo suficientemente cercano como para dirigirse a él de esa manera? Respiró profundamente y realizó la pregunta de la que no estaba seguro quería escuchar la respuesta.

—. _.. ¿Quién eres?_

— _Asami Ryuuichi._

Escuchar ese nombre envió una oleada de dolor hasta su pecho. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en piedra. El hombre al otro lado de la línea ya había colgado, y sin embargo aún podía oír ese nombre resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Por primera vez en su vida no estuvo seguro de lo que sentía. Tendría que estar tan enfadado como para matar a alguien, pero sentía otra cosa más fuerte que su rabia hirviendo en su interior, algo tan doloroso que le hizo sentir totalmente impotente.

En el fondo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Le habían dado la respuesta a su pregunta sin tener que pedirla. Lo que debía hacer no pudo ser más claro. Sin embargo, no podía decidirse. Quería esperar a Fei Long, quería esperar por una buena explicación para todo esto, aun cuando bien sabía que no la había.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana. La lluvia caía desde el ennegrecido cielo como si Dios tuviera la intención de hundir toda la isla en una sola noche. El sonido de los truenos ensordecedores casi podían confirmarlo. Fei Long se bajó de su avión y se metió en la limusina negra que había sido enviada a recogerle. Volar a Japón y regresar el mismo día era algo que nunca antes había hecho. Junto con todo lo que había pasado aquel día le había drenado completamente su energía. Aun así, le resultó imposible dormir. Debió quedarse un par de noches más en Tokio para descansar, pero lo único que quería era regresar lo antes posible a Hong Kong.

—Aquí gire a la izquierda —ordenó.

—¿Señor? —El chofer no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Tenía órdenes precisas de llevar al jefe de regreso a Baishe.

—Esta noche no regresaré a Baishe.

El coche se detuvo delante de un enorme y lujoso edificio. Fei Long salió rápidamente del auto sin esperar siquiera a que le abrieran la puerta. Era el único lugar donde quería estar en estos momentos. No le importaba si Mikhail estaba o no allí. No quería estar en otro lugar excepto en ese penthouse.

Fei Long se detuvo por un segundo y marcó el código de seguridad del ascensor que Mikhail le había dado hacía algunos días. Nunca pensó llegar a usarlo, pero de alguna manera la clave permaneció en su memoria.

El ascensor se abrió directamente en la sala del penthouse. Un olor familiar alcanzó su nariz y de repente pudo volver a respirar. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración. La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Fei Long suspiró con el corazón encogido. Parecía que no había nadie allí.

En ese momento el cielo brilló con un trueno e iluminó la habitación por una fracción de segundo. Una figura alta apareció junto al enorme ventanal que daba a la piscina. Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que lo que había visto realmente estaba allí. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se convenció de que no estaba equivocado. Mikhail estaba allí, de pie en la oscuridad con un trago en la mano, fumando un cigarrillo.

Fei Long se acercó en silencio. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando Mikhail volteó a mirarlo. El ruso reconoció su presencia y volteó nuevamente hacia la ventana sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Generalmente Fei Long nunca haría algo como esto, pero cada centímetro de su piel quería sentir aquel calor. Incluso aunque sabía que no lo merecía no pudo dejar de acercarse al único hombre que pudo haberlo rescatado. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Mikhail temblando mientras apoyaba su frente en el fuerte hombro por atrás y permaneció allí en silencio.

Mikhail cerró los ojos y se maldijo mentalmente. Después de todo este tiempo solo el más ligero toque de Fei Long podía hacer que su corazón latiera implacablemente. Después de todo lo que había sucedido lo único que quería hacer era voltear y mantener a aquel hermoso ser en sus brazos. Fei Long le había hecho tanto daño, y todavía le resultaba extremadamente difícil contenerse a este hombre, incluso cuando era la cosa más racional que podía hacer.

Podía haberse preparado para verlo una vez más antes de tomar una decisión, pero cada vez que recibía tales muestras de afecto de parte de Fei Long se encontraba completamente indefenso. Algo malo debió haber ocurrido en Tokio para que Fei buscara su abrazo de esta manera. En circunstancias normales habría estado emocionado por saber que Fei Long le necesitaba y jamás dudaría en darle aquel consuelo. Ahora tenía miedo de dar vuelta y mirar aquellos ojos. Tenía miedo de que una vez que lo hiciera fuera incapaz de obligarse a salir de su vida, independientemente de lo que hubiera sucedido en Japón.

Como si Fei Long pudiera percibir su indecisión, se puso delante de Mikhail y lo miró directamente a los ojos con un deseo que hizo que le doliera el corazón. Aquellos dedos largos y elegantes lentamente quitaron el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo reemplazaron con un beso tan tierno que destrozó completamente su capacidad de contenerse.

Incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, Mikhail le empujó contra el cristal y le devolvió el beso con todo lo que tenía, devorando el dulce sabor de Fei Long que envenenaba su mente. Sus manos desgarraron la camisa de seda de Fei con impaciencia, como si demorarse más tiempo le hubiese enloquecido inmediatamente. Quería sentir aquella calidez contra de su cuerpo. Tenía que besar aquella piel aunque fuera por última vez. Todo el dolor en su pecho le hizo atacar el cuerpo de Fei violentamente en contra de su voluntad, era imposible para él detenerse incluso aunque Fei le rogara que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, Fei Long no lo hizo. Se presionaba en aquel cálido abrazo con un deseo tan intenso como el de Mikhail, o incluso mayor. Quería sentir aquellas fuertes manos en él, apretándolo enérgicamente como si pudieran meterse bajo su piel. Necesitaba sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, convencerse de que reemplazaría los recuerdos de aquella tarde que no quería recordar. Sus manos se enredaron en los rizos dorados de Mikhail, acercándolo contra su cuerpo, obligando a aquellos labios a besarle más fuerte hasta que ya no pudiera sentir el tacto de su enemigo que aún persistía en su cuerpo. Todo lo que quería recordar era cómo Mikhail le tocaba. El único aroma que quería que quedara en su nariz era el aroma del hombre que lo amaba, la esencia de Mikhail Arbatov.

Se aferraron el uno al otro como dos leopardos peleando por el dominio. Cada uno tomando el cuerpo del otro como un depredador hambriento tratando de rasgar su presa en pedazos, deseando más, necesitando más mientras se devoraban el uno al otro. Fue una batalla violenta y brutal, y sin embargo afectuosa, por tratar de conquistar al otro, una pelea por controlar y poseer todo lo que el otro tenía por ofrecer. Por primera vez sus sentimientos fueron mutuos. Se querían el uno al otro con cada aliento que exhalaban y estaban perdiendo el control sobre sí mismos en un acto que era algo más que tener sexo. Era hacer el amor en todos los sentidos de la palabra, hacer el amor en la forma más poderosa posible.

—Tómame ahora —exigió Fei Long. Asami lo había herido gravemente y aunque el dolor persistía, lo deseaba. Necesitaba sentir a Mikhail en su interior más que nada en el mundo, llenándolo profundamente, más duro de lo que Asami lo había hecho. De alguna manera Mikhail lo entendió y así lo hizo, en parte porque Fei lo necesitaba y en parte porque él mismo lo quería. Acarició la erección de Fei con cada embestida haciéndole gemir el sonido que era como el paraíso para sus oídos. Pudo haber sido doloroso para su cuerpo cada vez que Mikhail se empujaba en él, más duro y más profundo, pero el dolor en su corazón disminuía cada vez que sentía aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax experimentaron un placer que nunca antes habían sentido. Ahí, en los brazos del otro, se sentían como en casa.

Cuando lo soltó Fei Long se desplomó en sus brazos. Mikhail se dio cuenta de que debía estar agotado, le tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama.

Examinó el rostro de Fei amorosamente. En momentos como este parecía tan frágil. Mikhail apartó de su rostro las hebras de su sedoso cabello negro y lo miró silenciosamente, grabando en su memoria la imagen de aquel bello rostro. Incluso si decidía alejarse ahora nunca podría olvidar aquel rostro y lo cerca que estuvo de hacerlo suyo para siempre.

* * *

El teléfono sonó dos veces antes de que el cuerpo bajo la manta comenzara a moverse lentamente. Fei Long abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para ajustarlos a la luz de la mañana. Tomó el celular que ya había dejado de sonar y miró el identificador de llamadas.

Yoh. Seguramente estaba llamando para recordarle las reuniones a las cuales debía asistir durante el día o por algún otro asunto de negocios. Eso era para lo único que se le permitía llamar a su maestro. Tiró el teléfono en la cama. Ahora no estaba de humor para hacer negocios.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había rastro de Mikhail en la habitación. Ni siquiera en la cama. Las almohadas del otro lado estaban perfectamente en su lugar y perfectamente esponjadas como si no hubieran sido utilizadas. ¿Acaso la noche anterior había sido un sueño? No, no pudo haber sido un sueño. Aún podía sentir el tacto de Mikhail en su piel. Fue demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y salió a la sala. Para su tranquilidad, Mikhail aún estaba ahí, con la misma camisa que llevaba la noche anterior, sentado en el bar tomando su café. Debió haber hecho algún tipo de ruido ya que la figura alta de repente se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

Tras ver el cansancio en el rostro de Mikhail ya no dudó de su intuición. Aquellos ojos azules habían perdido el brillo que por lo general le hacía increíblemente apuesto. El rostro perfectamente esculpido estaba mortalmente pálido.

—No dormiste —habló en voz baja y se dirigió hacia la barra, pero se detuvo a una distancia considerable.

La falta de respuesta de Mikhail le inquietó. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde la noche anterior. Solo se quedó sentado ahí, inmóvil, sus ojos perforándole el alma, buscando una respuesta que Fei rogó a dios no tener que darle.

Sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Sabía lo que Mikhail estaba esperando. Aun así, no era propio de él iniciar la conversación. Además de eso, prefería no decir nada hasta saber cómo se sentía Mikhail.

Cuando se le agotó la paciencia, Mikhail tomó una profunda respiración y finalmente hizo la pregunta.

—¿Era él? —El sonido de su voz mostraba lo difícil que era para él pronunciar aquellas palabras. Así como él no quería responder esa pregunta, Mikhail tampoco quería formularla.

El silencio de Fei confirmó su temor. Asami Ryuuichi. Ese nombre había estado atormentándolo desde hace meses. No era como si no conociera la influencia de aquel hombre sobre Fei Long, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos, no con él en el panorama. Había visto los moretones en el cuerpo de Fei cuando le puso el albornoz anoche. Rastros de sangre se veían en sus muslos. Mikhail nunca lastimaría a Fei de esa manera, no podría. Alguien más lo había hecho y sabía exactamente quién. Aun así necesitaba escucharlo, con la esperanza de que existiera la posibilidad de estar equivocado, sin importar lo improbable que fuera.

Obligó a las palabras a salir de su garganta con el corazón encogido.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —En el fondo de su ser rezó, suplicó para que la respuesta fuera no.

Ver la expresión del rostro de Mikhail al hacer la pregunta envió un dolor agudo a su corazón. ¿Cómo podía responder esa pregunta sin herir a Mikhail? Cómo podía explicar sus acciones y todavía tener el descaro de pedirle su comprensión cuando no merecía nada de eso. Ni su perdón, y especialmente su amor. Todo lo que tenía era su cuerpo que había sido manchado y un corazón que latía solo por venganza. El mismo corazón que incluso lo había traicionado mientras su enemigo lo tomaba. Aun así deseaba que Mikhail se quedara a su lado. Sabía que había hecho algunas cosas inimaginables en el pasado, pero ¿acaso era tan malo desear un poco de felicidad en su vida?

Mikhail miró aquel bello rostro y entendió completamente lo que no le dijo. Ese hombre había arrancado su hermosa flor y había dejado una cicatriz en el corazón de Fei, más profunda y más severa que antes. Lo que más le dolía no era el hecho de que alguien más hubiera tomado a su precioso amante, lo que le dolía era que Fei nunca fue suyo para empezar, ni ahora, ni nunca. Toda su existencia giraba en torno a ese hombre, independientemente de si era amor u odio lo que Fei realmente sentía por Asami. No había lugar para él.

—No fue mi intención —habló Fei casi en un susurro mientras daba un paso más cerca de Mikhail, esperando encontrar una manera de hacer que se quedara.

Mikhail le miró con unos ojos que no mostraban nada más que dolor. No había rabia en su voz, solo signos de que le costaba respirar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál fue tu intención?

—Me robó algo. Fui a recuperarlo.

La comisura de su boca se curvó en una triste sonrisa.

—…Y en lugar de recuperar lo que te robó terminaste en su cama. Qué conveniente para él. —En realidad no quería ser tan duro con Fei Long, pero su ego lastimado logró escapar casi sin querer por su garganta.

Escuchar aquellas palabras hizo enloquecer de ira a Fei. Mikhail también podía darle una bofetada en el rostro si se lo proponía. Como si el hecho de que acabara de ser violado por su enemigo no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso, Mikhail encontró apropiado agredirlo en el corazón de esa manera.

Sus fuertes manos agarraron el cuello de Mikhail y lo levantó del taburete.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de por lo que he pasado! —Completamente agitado por la ira, habló entre dientes, tratando de contener el dolor que le hacía dar náuseas.

Mikhail lo miró fijamente, ahora con furia en sus ojos. Empujó a Fei contra la pared con tanta fuerza que lo levantó con gran facilidad de sus pies.

—NO, no sé por lo que has pasado, pero sé exactamente lo que estás haciendo. No se trata de venganza, no se trata de desquitarte con él. ¡Ese hijo de puta te quitó todo y aun así sigues enamorado de él hasta el día de hoy! ¡Todo lo que he hecho ha sido amarte, Fei y sin embargo, no significo nada para ti!

Fei sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado de su pecho. Había una posibilidad de verdad en las palabras de Mikhail, verdad que él se había negado a aceptar, porque entonces tendría más razones para odiarse. El solo pensar que podía estar enamorado de ese hombre le daba náuseas. Sintió sus pulmones contraerse y su estómago cerrarse mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo el sonido apenas escapó de su garganta. La intensidad del dolor en su corazón se lo impedía.

—¡NO estoy enamorado de él! —declaró, después su voz se suavizó—. Y sí me importas.

No estaba mintiendo. Si lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, entonces Mikhail ya debería saberlo.

Pero, ¿era suficiente?

Mikhail quería creer tanto aquellas palabras. Lo que habían compartido anoche había hecho posible que Fei pudiera sentir algo por él. Pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de si era cierto o si solo se trataba de algo que quería creer. Necesitaba comprobarlo.

Agarró del cuello a Fei y lo acercó para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Entonces demuéstramelo, Fei. Deshazte de él. ¡Dime que lo quieres muerto e incluso lo haré por ti!

Rogó a Dios para que Fei pronunciara las palabras, sin importar lo improbable que pudiera ser. Entonces no tendría que marcharse. Entonces no tendría que sentir tanto dolor.

—¡Dilo! —le exigió, su corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba la respuesta que cambiaría su vida.

 _«Dame una razón para quedarme»._

Fei se sintió completamente entumecido mientras escuchaba lo que Mikhail quería que hiciera. Había jurado vengarse de Asami, pero cuando Mikhail lo confrontó no pudo pronunciar las palabras. Ni siquiera con Mikhail en juego. Ni siquiera por Mikhail.

—No puedo. —Volteó el rostro mientras hablaba en un susurro. Ya no podía mirarlo a los ojos. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a Mikhail. Asami se había asegurado de ello.

Fei Long cerró los ojos mientras el puño de Mikhail se estrellaba contra la pared a tan solo a unos cuantos centímetros de su oído.

—¡Maldita sea, Fei...!

Mikhail cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el dolor que lo estaba desgarrando.

 _«No quiero dejarte»._

Respiró profundamente y se alejó de Fei Long. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aquí no quedaba nada para él.

Ya era tiempo de regresar a Moscú.


End file.
